Le flamant rose et la louve guerrière
by Werewolf03
Summary: Doflamingo recrute un nouveau membre : Repel Wolf Arya. Aussi sauvage que rebelle, cette femme va se montrer être un atout de taille. Cependant, elle à un point faible : le grand corsaire. Malgré son passé où elle fut trahi par un homme, succombera-t-elle aux charmes de notre pirate faisant partie de l'ordre des sept grand corsaire ?
1. Chapter 1

_N/A : Coucou tout le monde ! Voici un petit One Shot pour vous faire patienter sur la suite de ma fic « Le pirate et l'Aurore ». Je met en scène cette fois le grand corsaire et célèbre Donflamingo ! Il y aura un personnage de ma conception dont je tairais le nom pour l'instant. Quelques petites précisons quand même. L'histoire se passe avant que Luffy et Law ne face alliance donc on peut dire que l'historie se situe dans la période des deux ans de l'équipage au chapeau de paille. Encore autre chose, je ne mentionne pas Viola (ou Violette si vous préférer pour certains) malgré le fait qu'elle face partie de la family. On va dire qu'elle est en mission spécial quelque part et ne sera pas présente. Je tiens à préciser que c'est mon premier OS donc je suis ouverte à toute critique._

 _Sinon à part cela, je vous souhaite bonne lecture._

 _Les paroles en « », veulent dire que la personne parle à l'autre bout de l'escargot-phone._

Chapitre 1

Après la trahison de son petit frère Rosinante, la prise de pouvoir à Dressrosa, de faire partir des grand corsaire et de travailler avec Kaido, Doflamingo commençait un peu à s'ennuyer. Il voulait de l'action, du sang, des cris d'angoisses et d'agonies. Bref comme au bon vieux temps. De plus, il voulait recruter un nouveau membre pour sa family mais ne trouva personne qui faisait le poids. D'ailleurs, il avait déjà oublier cette idée depuis un moment. Seulement une journée allait tout changer.

Sur une île voisine, qui était composé uniquement d'une forêt immense et assez dangereuse, des hommes travaillant pour le grand corsaire s'affairaient à abattre des arbres pour y construire une nouvelle usine pour le smile. Les hommes s'affairaient à la tâche sans se rendre compte que l'on les espionnait du haut d'un arbre. La silhouette qui espionnait était accroupie sur une branche bien haute et camouflé par les feuilles. En voyant ces drôles d'humain abattre les arbres, la personne griffa l'écorce en grondant tel un animal.

\- Maudite vermines. Vous aller regretter ce que vous avez fait à mes arbres.

Tel un félin, l'espion disparut dans la végétation. Lorsque la nuit vint, les hommes regagnèrent leur campement sans se douter un seul instant du danger qui rôdait autour d'eux. Certains gars étaient resté pour monter la garde. L'un d'eux était en train de faire sa ronde quand il entendit du bruit venant de l'un des buissons. S'approchant doucement, il écarta les feuilles pour y découvrir...un petit écureuil.

\- Oh ! Bon sang. On pourra dire que tu m'a foutu les chocottes dis donc. Allez file !

Laissant l'animal repartir, le garde se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec une imposante silhouette animal qui lui montrait les crocs. Palissant, il n'eut juste le temps de dire :

\- Qu'es ce que...Aaaaahhhhhh !

Plus loin, un autre garde entendit le cri de son collègue. Armé de son arme et de sa lanterne, il alla sur les lieux pour y jeter un coup d'œil tout en appelant son collègue.

\- Lars ! Lars ! Lars ! Mais enfin répond vieux. Lars...Oh putain !

Le pauvre venait de découvrir une traînée de sang ainsi que l'arme complètement tordue de son ami. Prenant l'arme, il la regard plus attentivement tout en se demandant qui avait pu faire cela. Reportant son regard au sol, il suivit les traces de sang jusqu' à ce retrouver devant un arbre où gisait les restes de son collègue.

\- Bon sang !

Soudain, il sentit quelque chose lui tomber sur l'épaule. L'essuyant, il se rendit compte que la substance était visqueuse mais aussi gluante. Étirant ses doigts, il vit que c'était de la bave. D'autres gouttes lui tombèrent dessus notamment sur le visage. Levant la tête, il vit juste une mâchoire se refermer sur lui avant de mourir. Le lendemain matin, le reste des hommes trouvèrent une désagréable surprise. Étendu entre deux arbres, un grand morceau de tissu était exposer à la vu de tous avec marquer dessus en rouge : « REPARTEZ ! » L'un des gars s'approcha pour toucher une lettre croyant que c'était de la peinture rouge alors qu'en réalité ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Les gars. C'est...c'est...c'est...du sang.

\- Oh merde ! Regardez en haut ! Cria l'un deux.

Tous le monde leva la tête pour y découvrir des corps, du moins ce qui en restaient, des gardes qui étaient postés là, la nuit dernière. Caché dans les feuillages, une silhouette souris de manière sinistre avant de dire :

\- J'espère que maintenant, ils vont foutre le camp de ma forêt !

La personne l'espérait mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Malgré l'ambiance de terreurs, l'abattage reprit de plus belle. Faut dire que les hommes préféraient ne pas se risquer à la colère du grand corsaire plutôt que de céder à ce chantage. Trois jours après cet incident, personne n'avait quitter l'île ce qui énerva au plus au point le propriétaire des lieux qui observa tout depuis une corniche accompagné de deux bêtes. Grognant, tout en frappant le sol avec son poing, l'observateur se leva tout en regardant ses deux amis.

\- Puisqu'ils ne veulent pas partir malgré mon avertissement, je vais devoir alors monter d'un cran. Nous frapperons donc fort ce soir, pendant la pleine lune.

La nuit venu, tout le monde se prépara à une nouvelle attaque. Chacun munit d'armes, ils attendirent pendant un certains moment. Seulement aucun d'entre eux ne virent l'ennemie venir ou plutôt les ennemies venir. En effet, lorsque la forêt fut éclairer par l'éclat de la pleine lune, des animaux sortirent de nul part pour foncer sur les gars. Certains furent dévorer, d'autre piétiner. Dans ce carnage, une silhouette se fondit parmi la tumulte pour s'en donner à cœur joie. Avant même que le soleil ne se pointe, il ne restait pas...en fait si, il restait un survivant. Blesser celui-ci essaya de mettre la main sur l'escargot-phone afin de prévenir son patron. Lorsqu'il le trouva, une flèche buta contre le cadran de l'appareil qui fut projeter plus loin.

Tournant la tête, le pauvre homme vit plein d'yeux briller dans la nuit ainsi que des grognements sinistres. Tombant à la renverse, il rampa pour échapper à tout ceci mais fut vite stopper par une personne qui venait d'atterrir devant lui. Reculant, il fut plaquer sur le dos par le pied de cette personne qui planta une lance dans l'épaule du gars qui cria face à la douleur.

\- Ahhhh ! Mais putain qui tu es à la fin ?

\- Le gardien de cette forêt.

\- Quoi ? Arrrrhhh

La personne venait de faire tourner la pointe de sa lance dans la blessure afin que son otage la boucle un peu. Arrêtant son manège, cette personne demanda :

\- Écoute moi très attentivement car je ne me répéterais pas comprit ?

\- Ou...ou...oui...

\- Tu vas dire à l'espèce d'enflure qui vous a envoyer ici qu'il ne doit plus envoyer ses hommes ! Cette forêt est sous ma protection et je ne laisserais personne la déforester !

\- Ugh ! Ha ha ha ha !

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire vermine ?

\- Ha ha ha ! On voit que tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire. Aïe !

\- Éclaire donc ma lanterne je te prit.

\- Tu crois sincèrement que le grand corsaire Don Quichotte Donflamingo va gentiment t'obéir et oublier cette forêt ? Tu te fourre le doigt dans l'œil. Il sera sans pitié crois moi, tu auras beau le supplier jamais il ne t'écouteras. Il te tuera d'une façon bien particulière.

\- Tch ! Qu'es que cela peut me faire que ton patron soit « un grand corsaire » voir même un amiral de la Marine. Personne ! Je dis bien personne ne touche à ma forêt ! D'ailleurs, j'ai changer d'avis te concernant mon gars.

\- Changer d'avis ?

\- Je ne vais pas te laisser la vie sauve tout compte fait. Je laisserais ton patron, ce Don Quichotte Doflamingo envoyer d'autres hommes et les éliminé jusqu'à ce qu'il est le cran de venir en personne ici même sur mon territoire. Une fois qu'il sera là, je me ferais une joie de lui arracher la tête avant de la mettre sur une pic ! Ainsi tout le monde saura ce qu'il en coûte de venir ici sur mon territoire.

\- Tu es vraiment barge ! Tu n'auras aucune chance face à lui. Doflamingo, te le feras chèrement regretter !

\- Si j'étais toi, je me ferais plus de soucis pour mon propre sort. Sur ce, « bon appétit ! »

\- Bon appétit ? Comment ça ?

\- Je ne parlais pas pour toi triple idiot mais à eux.

Retirant la lance, la personne s'éloigna pour laisser l'homme au main de la horde d'animaux qui ne se firent pas prier pour dévorer vivant le pauvre bougre. S'avançant dans les arbres, la personne vit alors un loup géant au pelage gris s'abaisser devant elle. Souriant, le gardien monta sur son dos avant de dire :

\- Rentrons à la maison. Nous devons nous préparer à avoir de la visite très prochainement mon ami.

Le loup poussa un grognement avant de s'élancer à travers la forêt telle une ombre menaçante. Deux semaines ! Cela faisait deux semaines que Donflmingo était dans une colère noire dont personne, pas même sa propre family n'arrivait à le calmer. Faut dire que personne ne c'était risquer de l'approcher de peur de finir découper en rondelle. Pour autant, Trébol s'y risqua, le nez toujours dégoulinant de morve. S'avançant vers son jeune maître qui était assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre à regarder le paysage, il parla :

\- Doffy ! Dit il de sa voix presque joyeuse.

\- Trébol, disparaît. Je ne suis pas d'humeur.

\- Voyons Doffy ! Tu t'inquiète vraiment pour rien. Je suis sur que...Whaou !

Donflamingo venait de balancer Trébol via son pouvoir de fruit du démon. Se levant tel un félin, il s'avança vers son ami d'un pas lent, la colère faisant saillir des veines sur son front. Oh bien sur il ne fera pas de mal à quelqu'un appartenant à sa family mais là il devait le remettre un peu à sa place sans le tuer bien sur.

\- Tu me dit de ne pas m'inquiéter Trébol ? Dois je te rappeler que cela fait plus de deux semaines ! Oui deux semaines que j'ai ordonné que l'on envoi un bataillon de plus de quarante hommes sur cette île pour voir ce que qu'il se passait. Et ais je eu des nouvelles depuis ?

\- N...Non..mais...

\- Mais quoi ? Hein ? Mes ordres étaient pourtant simples non ? Abattre suffisamment d'arbre pour construire une autre usine pouvant faire des smiles. Dit moi ce qu'il y avait de compliquer là dedans pour que ces idiots ne me face pas leur rapport ?

\- Peut être ont il rencontré des difficultés ? Ouh la !

\- Des difficultés ? Explosa Doflamingo. Dit moi quelles genre de difficulté auraient ils pu rencontré sur une île composé juste d'une immense forêt et peuplé sûrement d'animaux ? Hein ? Répond moi !

\- Je...

\- Jeune maître ! Intervint une voix.

\- Pas maintenant Baby 5 ! Gronda Doflamingo.

\- Un homme du bataillon qui avait été envoyer vient de revenir. Vous devriez venir voir.

Doflamingo se calma un peu avant de marcher en direction de Baby 5 pour sortir de la pièce. Trébol et elle pouvait sentir dans sa voix l'immense colère qui l'animait lorsqu'il dit :

\- J'espère pour lui que cet abruti à au moins une sacrée de bonne excuse.

Baby 5 regarda un moment Trébol avec un drôle de regard avant de rejoindre son jeune maître. Dans la salle où se tenais le reste de la family et le rescapé, Doflamingo hurla après que celui-ci lui ait expliquer la situation.

\- Quoi ? J'espère que ce n'est qu'une vulgaire plaisanterie que tu me chantes là ?

\- No...no...non patron...

Le pauvre bougre sentait des fils invisibles lui enserrer la peau le faisant souffrir et lui faisait perlé des gouttes de sang. Jouant avec ses doigts tel un marionnettiste, Doflamingo, était dans une colère noire et toute la family pouvait le sentir. Les veines de colère sur son front s' intensifièrent lorsqu'il parla d'une voix froide :

\- Ainsi donc, les quarante hommes que j'ai envoyer et ceux qui étaient sur l'île avant vous ce sont tous fait massacrer par de vulgaires animaux ? Tu me prend vraiment pour un idiot là ?

\- Pas...du tout...patron...

\- Mais oui je vais te croire bien sur.

\- Pitié...vous devez m'écouter...

\- Compte là dessus !

Doflamingo allait exécuter l'homme quand un bruit se fit entendre dans la pièce. Tous le monde chercha d'où venait le bruit qu'ils entendaient tous.

\- Beuleu beuleu beuleu...

\- Mais c'est le bruit d'un escargot-phone. Annonça Baby 5.

\- D'où peut il provenir ? Demanda Buffalo.

\- Beuleu beuleu beuleu...

\- Cela semble venir de notre cher invité Doffy. Répondit Trébol.

Utilisant son pouvoir de fruit du démon, Trébol fouilla dans les poches de l'homme qui resta tétaniser sur place. L'ayant trouver, il le ramena pour le poser sur une table afin que tout le monde puisse l'examiner de plus près.

\- Vous trouvez pas qu'il est bizarre cette appareil ? S'étonna Jura.

\- Ce n'est pas l'un des notre en effet. Ajouta Lao G.

Le petit escargot portait de la fourrure blanche sur le dos ainsi qu'un drôle de masque. Ces signes montraient de toute évidence qu'il appartenait à une autre personne. En entendant toujours l'escargot-phone sonné, le gars pâlit avant de bégayer.

\- C'es...c'es...c'est lui...

\- Commença « lui » ? Ordonna Doflamingo.

\- La personne qui contrôlait les bêtes qui nous ont attaqué. Le gardien de la forêt.

\- Le gardien de la forêt ?

\- C'est comme cela qu'il c'est présenter. Il m'a donner cet escargot -phone pour vous patron.

\- Humm.

S'approchant de l'appareil qui sonnait toujours, Doflamingo décrocha avant d'approcher le combiner de sa bouche.

\- Allô ?

\- « Ah ! Enfin ! Je commençais vraiment à m'impatienter. Je croyais que mon messager avait été exécuté par le grand corsaire Don Quichotte Doflamingo ! » Répondit une voix à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Tu as doit être ce...comment déjà ? Ah oui ! ce gardien de la forêt !

\- « Exact. Je vois que mon messager à pu te donner mon nom. »

\- Qui es tu et que veux tu exactement petite vermine !

\- « Tu n'as toujours pas comprit on dirait. C'est pourtant simple, je veux que tes hommes fichent le camp de ma forêt. »

\- Ta forêt ?

\- « Oui ma forêt ! Vois tu cela fait un bon moment que je vis ici et voir des étranger abattre les arbres ne me fait pas énormément plaisirs. »

\- Que veux tu que je t'offre pour laisser...

\- « Je t'arrête tout de suite ! Je ne veux rien ! Tu ne m'achèteras pas comme les autres humains le font sale raclure ! »

\- Jeune maître ! S'écria Baby 5.

\- Comment le jeune maître se fait traiter ! Lança Buffalo.

\- On dirait que tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'adresse vraiment on dirait. Répondit Doflamingo en serrant le combiné.

\- « Bien sur que si. A une ordure de la pire espèce ! »

\- Assez joué maintenant ! Tonna le grand corsaire. Que veux tu alors ?

\- « Ah enfin la question que j'attendais. Ce que je veux c'est toi ! »

\- Moi ?

\- « Oui toi. J'en ai marre de devoir trucidé les hommes que tu envoies. Ils sont d'un ennui mortel. Les plus faibles meurent en quelques secondes tandis que les soit disant plus fort ne tiennent pas plus de trois minutes. J'ai besoins d'affronter un adversaire digne de moi ».

\- Fu fu fu ! Tu joue avec le feu là !

\- « Que veux tu c'est mon instinct de prédateur. Voici donc ce que je te propose, tu viens sur mon île pour m'affronter. Je sais que tu as pas mal de gars fort sous tes ordres que tu nommes ta « family ». Eh oui ! J'ai cuisiné certains de tes gars avant qu'ils ne crèvent. Prend ceux que tu veux, tu peux même les emmener tous peu m'importe. Plus il y a de bon adversaires plus je pourrais m'amuser. C'est un combat à mort je précise sinon cela n'est pas drôle du tout. »

\- Tu serais donc prêt à mourir ?

\- « Pas toi ? Bref, si mon messager est encore en vie, il te mènera jusqu'à moi. Tu as jusqu'à midi demain pour te pointer Doflamingo. Ah oui encore autre chose avant de nous quitter. Dans la poche de mon messager ce trouve un mini visio-escargot-phone. Prend le et active le. Comme cela tu verras ce qui t'attend demain toi et ta family. »

Doflmingo fit signe à Jora de faire que leur interlocuteur venait de dire. Fouillant dans la poche du gars, elle trouva effectivement le petit appareil qu'elle posa près de l'escargot-phone. L'activant tous purent voir les images qu'ils transmettaient et cela en étonna plus d'un. Les images montraient un immense champ de bataille jonché de cadavre d'hommes à eux. Soudain, l'image pivota pour montrer deux hommes ligotés qui tremblaient de peur au milieu de ce carnage. Soudain un sifflement se firent entendre avant que deux loups géant l'un blanc l'autre gris n'apparaissent pour sauter sur les deux prisonniers afin de les dévorer. Toutes la family purent entendre leur cris d'agonie et celui de la mastication. Des bruit d'écœurement se firent entendre parmi l'assemblé notamment ceux de Gladius, Buffalo et Baby 5. Au bout d'un moment, l'image bougea pour montrer un autre gars qui tremblait de peur. Doflamingo pu alors voir une main dans l'écran serti de griffes en argent très tranchantes. La voix de son interlocuteur le sortit de sa contemplation.

\- « Alors as tu aimé le spectacle ? Tu as vu mes deux loups qui n'attendent qu'une seule chose : planter leur griffes et crocs dans ton corps et de ceux que tu amèneras avec toi. »

\- Fufufufufuf ! Pourquoi ne te montres tu pas ? Aurais tu peur ? Ironisa le grand corsaire.

\- « Ha ha ha ha ! Et te gâcher la surprise ? Non. Cela serait trop facile. Tu as jusqu'à demain midi pour te pointer avec tes hommes de ta family. Si tu ne viens pas, j'en déduirais que tu n'a pas eu le cran de venir m'affronter en personne. Sur ceux... »

Sur l'image, tous put voir la main faire un mouvement rapide pour trancher net la gorge du prisonnier avant que cela n'émette plus.

\- « Je te dis à demain Doflamingo. »

Puis l'escargot-phone se tut. Un long silence s'installa dont personne ne voulait briser surtout qu'en plus, Doflamingo tremblait non pas de peur mais de rage. Serrant à mort le combiné, il le lâcha avant de donner un coup de pied violent dans la table renversant les deux appareils. Trébol essaya alors de l'apaiser.

\- Do...Doffy...tout va bien ?

\- Jeune maître ! S'écria Jora.

\- Silence ! Tonna celui-ci.

Toute la family se tut le voyant reprendre son souffle avant de le voir rire au éclat tel un démon. Serrant les poings, il balança la tête en arrière pour laisser libre court à son rire de tout son soûl.

\- Hu Hu Hu Hu ! Fu fu fu fu fu ! Ha ha ha ha ha !

\- Do...Do...Doffy...bégaya Trébol. Tous va bien ?

\- Bien ? Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien Trébol. Depuis que nous avons pris Dressora, je commençais sérieusement à m'ennuyer. Je voulais sentir du sang, entendre des cris d'agonies. Et tous cela m'est apporter sur un plateau d'argent par cette vermine qui se fait appeler « le gardien de la forêt ». Fu fu fu fu ! Ah ! Je me sens revivre tout à coup. Ce petit impertinent va amèrement regretter de s'être frotter à moi. Cependant, il vient de me donner une idée que j'avais longtemps mit au placard.

\- Laquelle Doffy ? S'impatiente Trébol.

\- Celle de recruter un nouveau membre dans ma family. Ce petit démon fera parfaitement l'affaire.

\- Hein ? S'exclamèrent la family.

\- Cela faisait un moment que j'avais oublier cette idée puisque personne n'en valait la peine mais avec ce que je viens de voir, ce « gardien de la forêt » pourrais faire une recrue tout à fait potable pour nous.

\- Tu n'y pense pas jeune maître ! S'insurgea Jora horrifiée. Tu as bien vu ce qu'il à fait ainsi que ces deux bêtes ?

\- Et alors ? Si on met la main sur lui et ces deux loups, personne ne pourras nous résister à l'avenir. De plus ces deux loups sont assez spécial on dirait. Trébol dit moi, en as tu vu de semblables comme ces deux spécimens ?

\- Hum, je peux me tromper mais un on dirait des loup géant de East Blue. Des, comment déjà...ah oui des Warriors Wolf.

\- Peux tu m'en dire plus ? Insista Doflamingo.

\- Tous ce que je peux te dire c'est que cette espèce est rare vraiment rare. Encore plus lorsqu'ils ont un pelage blanc comme l'un de ces spécimens que nous avons vu. De vrai bêtes de combats, rapide, silencieuse malgré leur taille. Très agressives.

\- Ce serait un atout majeur de les avoirs avec nous. Conclut Doflamingo.

\- Il y a juste un détail qui me chiffonne Doffy.

\- Hum lequel ?

\- Normalement personne ne peux les domestiquer. Étant donner leur nature sauvage et dangereuse. Or là, nous avons tous vu qu'ils semblaient obéir à ce gardien de la forêt.

\- Raison de plus pour les capturer tous les trois vivants. Annonça Doflamingo. Diamante, Gladius, Dellinger, Baby 5, Buffalo et Machvise, vous viendrez avec moi demain.

\- Laisse moi venir toi Doffy. Réclama Pica.

\- Non Pica toi tu restera ici à surveiller Dressrosa. Ordonna le grand corsaire.

\- Je pourrais t'être utile du sais.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Mais j'ai besoins de quelqu'un de fort qui reste ici donc toi.

\- Bon très bien.

\- Maintenant passons aux chose sérieuses. L'ordre que j'ai vais donner doit être respecter à la lettre : je veux les loups et ce gardien de la forêt vivants. Peu m'importe s'ils sont blesser durant la manœuvre du moins pas gravement. Je veux qu'ils respirent encore une fois que l'on les aura ramener ici. Suis je assez clair ?

\- Oui jeune maître ! Répondirent les concernés.

 _Dans la forêt..._

Après avoir raccrocher le combiner de son escargot-phone, le gardien de la forêt retira le masque qu'il portait sur son visage avant de fermer les yeux pour se détendre. Sentant ses deux loups approcher, ses yeux se rouvrirent. Il leva ensuite les mains pour que ses deux amis viennent frotter leur tête contre ses paumes. Tous en les caressant, il leur dit :

\- Nous allons avoir bientôt avoir de la visite mes chers compagnons. Cette fois ci, nos adversaires seront plus fort que ceux que nous avons affronter. Il risque d'y avoir du sport. Ha ha ha ha ! Cela promet d'être amusant. Venez allons préparer notre territoire pour accueillir nos invités demain.

Délaissant la tête de ses loups, le gardien remit son masque puis il s'en alla au cœur de la forêt pour y disparaître suivit de ses deux loups sous le regard des autres animaux.

 _Le lendemain matin..._

Le groupe que de la family que Doflamingo avait choisit se rendit sur l'île via l'un des navire qu'il possédait. Le grand corsaire quand à lui préféra utilisé sa voix céleste. Lorsque le bateau accosta, le groupe descendit pour ensuite marcher direction la forêt suivit du survivant qui leur montra la voie. Ils découvrirent se qu'ils restaient de leur hommes ainsi que l'immense bannière où il étaient écrit « REPARTER » en lettre de sang. En voyant cela, le survivant prit ses jambes à son cou avant de finir éclater par le pouvoir de Gladius. Baby 5 et Buffalo tremblèrent de peur au point que la jeune femme du se raccrocher au bras de Galdius qui du la détacher en lui disant :

\- Arrête de jouer les poule mouillée Baby 5 !

\- Gladus à raison ! Tu es pathétique ! Rajouta Diamante.

\- Ohé c'est bon hein ? Y a que moi qui trouve cela quand même flippant ?

\- Oui ! Répondirent les autres sauf Buffalo.

\- Tch !

\- Bon aller cela suffit ! Réagit Gladius. Il n'est pas encore midi mais séparons nous maintenant pour trouver nos proies. Dellinger vient avec moi. Baby 5 et Buffalo vous aller dans cette direction par les airs. Machvise et Diamante par là. On reste sur nos garde et n'oubliez pas les ordres du jeune maître.

\- On reste en contact par escargot-phone. Précisa Diamante.

Le petit groupe se scinda pour prendre des directions différentes dans la forêt. Aucun d'entre eux ne vit qu'ils étaient épié par un loup gris qui restait caché dans l'ombre et que par ses yeux, une autre personne avait pu voir la scène. Caché dans une grotte, le gardien de la forêt avait observé l'arrivé du groupe via le regard de l'un de ses loups.

\- Hum. Six membre de la family mais aucune trace de Doflamingo. Il doit sûrement préparer un mauvais coup. J'avais espérer qu'il serait avec eux mais en tant que grand corsaire et chef de cette family, il préfère faire cavalier seul. Au moins, il a su tenir une partie de sa parole. Berserk, tu peux rentrer à la grotte.

Le gardien ferma brièvement les yeux avant de les rouvrir pour retrouver une vue normale. Se tournant vers son autre loup, il lui caressa la tête en disant :

\- Une fois Berserk ici, toi et lui irez vous occupez des deux groupes rester à terre pendant que moi je m'occuperais du duo qui se trouve dans les airs. Je me doute qu'ils doivent posséder des pouvoirs de fruit du démon. Surtout rester bien sur vos gardes toi et les autres. Une fois le duo dans les airs mit hors d'état de nuire, j'irais à la recherche de Doflamingo.

Le loup lécha alors le visage du gardien qui grimaça à cause de la bave avant de tapoter le museau du loup. Lorsque le loup du nom de Berserk arriva dans la grotte, le trio se mit en route avant de se séparer dans la forêt. Perché sur le dos de Buffalo, Baby 5 scruta la forêt avec des jumelles pour y déceler le moindre signe de vie. Jusqu'à maintenant elle ne vit toujours rien.

\- Alors tu vois quelque chose ?

\- Non toujours rien ! Faut dire que cette forêt est assez épaisse.

\- Peuh ! Concentre toi un peu.

\- Je voudrais bien t'y voir moi. Et puis...Buffalo vire à droite tout de suite ! S'écria Baby 5.

\- Quoi ?

BOUM !

On venait de leur envoyer une sorte de fruit qui explosa juste devant Buffalo qui perdit le contrôle et commença à tomber. Baby 5 se cramponna à lui en lui hurlant dessus :

\- Kyaaa ! Mais réveille toi bon sang de bois ! On va s'écraser !

Toujours en train de tomber, Buffalo se réveilla mais c'était trop tard car le duo tomba dans les branches avant de s'immobiliser tête en bas à quelques mètres du sol. Ils étaient entortillés dans des espèces de lianes assez gluantes qui les empêchait de bouger.

\- Gnn ! Sors nous de là Baby 5 ! Cria Buffalo.

\- J'essaie qu'es ce que tu crois ! Attend juste une minute !

Elle essaya de transformer ses bras en arme pour pouvoir trancher ses lianes mais ce fut peine perdu car les lianes se resserrèrent autour de son corps ainsi que sur le corps de Buffalo. Soudain un rire se fit entendre. Croyant que c'était leur jeune maître, le duo se mit à l'appeler mais déchanta très vite lorsqu'ils virent que la personne n'était pas celle qui croyait. Sortant des feuillages, se dressait une silhouette ni grande ni petite, portant un masque cachant juste que la moité de son visage, une cape de fourrure blanche avec une capuche masquant ses cheveux, une sorte de bras armure lui prenant l'avant bras droit et se terminant par des griffes aux doigts. Cette personne portait un débardeur kaki, un pantalon usé troué à certains endroit, des rangers noir, un poignard qui perforait le tissus du pantalon au niveau de la jambe gauche, un bandana rouge sur le poignet gauche ainsi qu'une écharpe en tissu rouge assez longue autour du cou. Ils purent voir une sorte de sacoche à sa hanche gauche. Une lance dépassait de derrière son dos sinon aucune arme à feu ou autre sur elle. Cette personne affichait un rictus en voyant ses deux proies.

Buffalo fut le premier à réagir lorsqu'il vit que cette personne qui devait être le gardien n'était en fait qu':

\- _Une femme ?!_ Tu es une femme ? S'écria -t-il.

\- Je ne crois pas avoir dit que j'étais un homme. Répondit le gardien. Vraiment je suis déçu, moi qui pensais que les membres de la family du grand corsaire Don Quichotte Doflamingo était plus...comment dire...dangereux. Il aura juste suffit que je vous envois un simple fruit explosif pour que vous tombiez dans les lianes glu glu.

\- Les lianes glu glu ? S'étonna Baby 5.

\- Ces lianes sont impossible à trancher du au liquide gluant qui agit comme de la glu. Quand la proie gigote, celles -ci se resserrent empêchant toute fuite. Au final la proie meurent de déshydratation, de faim ou dans votre cas, du au fait d'être resté trop longtemps la tête en bas.

\- Petite vipère ! Rugit Buffalo. Attend un peu que l'on se libère et...

\- Houa ! Tu me fatigues tu sais ? Au fait ne vous en faite pas pour vos autres amis. Styx et Berserk s'occuperont bientôt d'eux. Quand à moi, je vais retrouver votre chef. Sur ce je vous laisse.

\- Le jeune maître te fera payer cet affront ! Hurla Baby 5.

\- Tss ! Vous commencez vraiment à me pompez l'air ! Tenez de quoi vous calmer un peu.

\- Qu'es ce que...(toussotement).

Mettant un bout de son écharpe rouge sur son nez, le gardien fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir une sorte de fruit de couleur rose. Le prenant en main, elle fit une torsion dessus et une épaisse fumée rose en sortie avant de le balancer en dessous de Buffalo et Baby 5. Le duo respira la fumée un moment avant de s'endormir.

\- Bonne nuit. Lança-t-elle avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt.

Plus loin, le duo Diamante/Machvise gravissait un chemin plantureux. Enfin Diamante était devant tandis que Machvise était à quelques mètres derrière son coéquipier soufflant comme un coureur. Exaspéré, Diamante lui lança :

\- Bon tu te magne oui !

\- Je...(souffle)...fait ce que...(souffle)...je peux...ihnn.

\- Ouais. Bon, je vois quelque chose. On dirait une sorte de grotte. Je vais y jeter un coup d'œil. Rejoint moi quand tu le pourras.

\- Com...(souffle)...Comprit ihnn.

Diamante trouva en effet l'entrée d'une grotte. S'y engouffrant, il fit très attention mais ce rendit compte quelle était vide. S'avançant, il y trouva une sorte de lit composé de fourrure et de feuille, des os d'animaux, posé sur une pierre servant de bureau des escargot-phone, des instruments servant à aiguiser des lames, quelques vêtements. Prenant un t-shirt, il se rendit compte que c'était les proportions d'une femme.

\- Notre gardien serait une femme ? Très intéressant ça ! Hum qu'es ce que c'est que ça ? Une coupure de journal datant d'il y a 14 ans. Hum. « Crime abominable ! Une jeune fille de 16 ans tue un dragon céleste ! Jamais retrouver la tête ni la fille. La Marine continue les recherches mais réalise que l'enfant c'est enfui ! ». Attendez une minute, ce gardien aurait tué un dragon céleste ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Oh ! D'autre coupures de journaux ! Celle -ci date d'i ans : « Casse mémorable ! Celle que l'on nomme la Wolf Warrior a dévalisé une banque avec son complice. Aucune trace d'eux. Un fruit du démon de type Zoan aurait été volé ainsi que plusieurs millions de Berry's. » Incroyable. Tiens, celle-ci est différente et ne date que de 2 ans : « Mort présumez de la Wolf Warrior. Aucune trace du corps ni de son complice. Serais ce lui le coupable ? ». De plus en plus étrange. Snif ! Snif ! C'est quoi cette odeur étrange ?

Diamante reposa la dernière coupure de journal avant de se diriger vers un passage où une forte s'échappait. Se couvrant ne le nez avec sa main, Diamante s'avança pour se stopper net en voyant ce qu'il y avait.

\- Bon sang de bois !

Devant lui se trouvait des crânes soit mis sur des piques ou accrochés au mur de divers animaux. Mais le plus surprenant ce fut l'un des crânes qui était d'origine humaine et qui assez reconnaissable via les reste d'accessoires.

\- Putain ! Cette femme a vraiment...hum ?

Du bruit venant de l'extérieur le fit vite ressortir. Là il trouva Machvise qui se tenait en garde et pleins d'animaux qui les encerclaient. Se mettant à côté de son ami, il dégaina son épée en disant :

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ?

\- Ils sont sortis de nul par comme par enchantement ihnn !

\- J'ai découvert des choses très intéressantes à l'intérieur de cette grotte. Mais pour le moment, débarrassons nous de cette faune encombrante.

\- Diamante ! Regarde ihnn !

Machvise pointa du doigt un immense loup gris couvert de cicatrices dont une lui barrait le museau et une autre qui lui avait prit son œil gauche. Sortant son épée, Diamante regarda son compagnon en lui disant :

\- Surtout n'oublie pas les ordres du jeune maîtres.

\- Ne t'en fait pas j'ai pas oublier ihnn.

\- Alors allons s'y.

 _Dans une autre partis de la forêt..._

Gladius marchait devant d'un air décider mais du encore une fois s'arrêter lorsqu'il entendit de nouveau Dellinger se plaindre. Depuis leur séparation avec les autres, le duo avaient du esquivé divers pièges camouflés dans cette forêt. Sûrement posé par leur hôte d'ailleurs. Poussant un soupir las, il se retourna pour toiser son compagnon pour lui dire :

\- Ta pas bientôt finit de te plaindre oui ?

\- J'en ai marre ! J'ai encore faillit me casser la figure à cause de cette fichue forêt !

\- Quelle idée de marcher avec des talons hauts dans une forêt. Vraiment !

\- C'est bon, j'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de toi Gladius ! Rouspéta Dellinger.

\- Tu commence vraiment à...hum ?

Gladius s'interrompit lorsqu'il vit avec Dellinger qu'ils étaient encerclé par des animaux avec un loup blanc à leur tête. Celui-ci portait une cicatrice lui barrant la patte avant gauche et une autre sur le museau. Comme une petite fille ayant reçu un merveilleux cadeau, Dellinger applaudit avant de dire d'une voix geignarde :

\- Youpie ! Enfin un peu d'action !

\- N'oublie pas les ordres du jeune maître Delliger. Lui rappela Gladius.

\- Mais oui. Mais oui. Allez place à l'action.

 _Sur une falaise..._

Doflamingo arriva sur l'île via sa route céleste pile à midi. Il espérait que le gardien tomberais sur l'un de ses hommes avant d'être amener devant lui. Seulement cela ne passa pas comme il l'avait espérer. A peine eut il poser le pied sur le sol que le grand corsaire du éviter un piège qui se refermait sur sa jambe. Puis des espèce de bombes furent lancer sur lui avant d'exploser. Une épaisse fumée empêchait de voir les dégâts. Sortant de sa cachette, le gardien attendit un moment.

\- Ce n'est pas avec ce genre d'attaque qu'il mourra. Pensa-t-elle.

Soudain elle entendit le bruit d'une attaque. Sautant en l'air, elle plongea sa main dans son sac pour en sortir des petits sac qui furent transpercer. Une poudre violette s'en échappa pour recouvrir l'air. Là comme par magie des fils apparurent dans son champ de vision et un rire sinistre se fit entendre.

\- Fufufufufufu ! Je suis assez impressionner. Personne à part toi n'avait utiliser ce genre de stratagème pour mettre en valeur mes fils.

\- Peut être parce que personne n'a comme moi vécut dans la forêt pendant un certains temps.

\- Peut être oui.

La fumée dégagée par la bombe se dissipa pour permettre à Donflamingo de découvrir son adversaire. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir qu'il s'agissait d'un femme.

\- Si je m'attendait à cela. Au lieu d'un gardien, je découvre une gardienne.

\- Comme je l'ai dit à tes deux sbires : je n'ai jamais préciser que j'étais un homme.

\- Tu as mit K.O deux mes lieutenants ? Impressionnant ! Je me demande lesquels ?

\- Ta bonniche et son garde du corps.

\- Ah je vois. Baby 5 et Buffalo.

\- Ils sont entrain de bien sagement roupiller la tête en bas, prisonnier des lianes glu glu. Quand aux autres, mes loups et les animaux de la forêt doivent s'en donner à cœur joie.

\- Tu ne devrais pas les sous-estimer. Répondit Doflamingo.

\- Comme tu devrais ne pas me sous-estimer grand corsaire. Répliqua la jeune femme en prenant sa lance dans son dos.

\- Voyons voir comment tu te débrouilles.

C'est alors que le combat commença. Doflamingo enchaîna avec ses meilleurs attaques qui furent déjouer par le gardien à chaque fois. Le grand corsaire était assez impressionner, il se devait de l'avouer. Au bout d'un moment, il du demander.

\- Tu as manger un fruit du démon je présume.

\- Tous juste.

\- Bien alors que dirais tu de joindre tes forces au miennes ?

\- J'espère que tu plaisantes là ? Plutôt crever !

\- Oh allons ! Tu ferais un excellent atout dans ma family.

\- Un excellent chien de garde tu veux dire. Et ma seule famille sont Berserk et Styx mes deux loups. Je ne fait plus confiance à ma propre race qui n'hésite pas à poignarder les leur dans le dos à la moindre occasions.

\- Parlerais tu d'expérience ?

Au lieu de répondre, le gardien fonça vers Doflamingo qui esquiva ses griffes d'acier. Pendant qu'il esquivait, il vit un tatouage sur son avant bras : un phœnix. Ce tatouage, il l'avait déjà vu lorsqu'il avait lu un article quand il avait 28 ans. Sautant en arrière, il regarda son adversaire avant de dire :

\- Qui es tu donc ?

\- Je te l'ai dit non ? Le gardien de cette forêt.

\- J'ai déjà entendu parler de toi il y a plusieurs années. Le phœnix que tu as sur l'avant bras droit me rappelle quelque chose.

\- Oui. Le fait que tu vas mourir.

Elle allait attaquer mais se figea sur place, les oreilles aux aguets comme le ferais un animal. Tournant la tête dans une direction elle huma l'air avant de murmurer :

\- Styx...

Un grognement se fit alors entendre dans toute la forêt. Le loup gris qui combattait Machvise et Diamante se figea avant de partir en direction du cri. Les deux combattants regardèrent le loup partir les laissant entourer d'animaux morts.

\- Quelle mouche l'a piquer ihnn ?

\- Merde ! Le deuxième doit être en mauvaise posture pour qu'il pousse ce cri. Répondit Diamante. Viens Machvise suivons le.

Concentrer vers l'endroit où venait le cri, le gardien ne vit pas Doflamingo pesté en silence sur ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Tch ! Les idiots ! Lesquels ont blesser un des loups pour qu'il pousse ce cri d'alerte ? J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas oublier mes ordres !

\- Je crois que l'on devra remettre cela à plus tard Don Quichotte Donflamingo. Adieu.

Le gardien prit quelque chose dans son sac qu'elle balança par terre libérant une fumée violette avant de disparaître. Doflamingo sentit une colère noire se préparer en lui lorsqu'il décida de suivre la direction d'où venait le cri. Pendant ce temps là, le loup blanc qui affrontait Gladius et Dellinger était en mauvaise posture. Étaler au sol, il était couvert de blessure dont le sang coulait. Dellinger quand à lui était en rogne.

\- Foutu loup. Attend tu vas voir !

\- Dellinger ! Arrête tu vas le tuer ! Tenta Gladius.

Ce fut trop tard, Dellinger allait lui mettre un autre de ses fameux coup de pied dans le ventre. Sauf qu'au moment de l'impact, ce ne fut pas le loup qui reçut le coup mais le gardien qui réussit à protéger son ami en parant le coup avec sa lance qui se bisa nette ainsi que son masque qui explosa avant qu'elle ne soit propulser au loin. Elle se cogna violemment contre un arbre qui la fit s'évanouir.

\- Ugh !

\- Mais qu'es ce que...Commença Dellinger.

\- Dellinger ! Baisse toi ! Hurla Gladius.

Le deuxième loup apparut à ce moment là prêt à mordre le jeune garçon. Heureusement Gladius utilisa son pouvoir pour faire exploser le sol devant le loup qui fut projeter contre un arbre et qui perdit connaissance. Se dirigeant vers le jeune homme, Gladius lui donna une tape derrière la tête.

\- Aïe !

\- Inconscient ! Aurais tu oublier les ordres du jeune maître ? Ils voulais les loups et le gardien vivant !

\- ça va. Je ne l'aurais pas tuer tout de même.

\- Bien sur que si !

\- Hoy ! Lança Diamante. Tout va bien ici ?

\- Non. Ce jeune freluquet à faillit faire capoter toute l'opération. Gronda Gladius.

\- Et c'est bon là ! Rouspéta Dellinger.

\- Je vois que nous avons nos trois colis. Conclut Doflamingo en apparaissant devant les quatre membres de sa family.

\- Jeune maître ! Répondirent ils en même temps.

\- Quelqu'un peut il me dire pourquoi l'un des loup est dans un état lamentable ? Gronda le corsaire, des veines apparaissant sur son front.

\- …

\- Alors j'attends.

\- Heu...jeune maître. Begaya Dellinger. Il se peut que...

\- Nous en reparlerons plus tard Dellinger ! Répondit Doflamingo d'un ton froid et sans appel avant de se diriger vers la silhouette du gardien sonner.

S'approchant d'elle, il enleva les reste du masque briser avant de retirer la capuche révélant des cheveux châtains striés de mèche blonde qui lui donnait un air naturel. Une cicatrice partait du haut de son front gauche pour descendre vers son œil gauche. Regardant si elle respirait encore, il vit un collier dépasser de son cou. Le lui arrachant, il vit que c'était une bague en argent avec une gravure à l'intérieur : « REPEL WOLF A » sertit de patte de loup. L'observant attentivement, il se rappela où il avait vu ce visage et devina son identité. Se relevant, il ordonna :

\- Diamante avec Dellinger allez à la recherche de Buffalo et Baby 5. Machvise, Gladius emporter nos invités sur le navire. Que l'un de vous soigne ensuite le loup blesser. On rentre à Dressrosa.

Le froid, le sol dur et aussi l'humidité. Voilà ce qui réveilla le gardien de la forêt mais aussi une violente douleur au visage et dans le dos. Essayant de se relever, elle eut vraiment du mal, pour autant elle réussit à se mettre contre le mur. Prenant sa tête dans sa main, elle essaya de se rappeler des derniers événements.

\- Ma tête...Foutu coup de pied...Aïe...

Remettant sa main contre son flanc, elle remarqua plusieurs chose : un, elle était dans une cellule, deux, on lui avait enlever ses griffes d'argent, sa cape en fourrure et son poignard et trois, son collier avec sa bague en argent avait disparut.

\- Foutu Flamant rose. Tu me le paieras !

Ensuite, elle se demanda où pouvait bien se trouver Berserk et Styx. Elle voulut les appeler quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Se remettant dans sa position initiale, elle attendit patiemment. Gladius était entrain de se diriger vers la cellule tout en marmonnant :

\- Foutu Dellinger. C'est de sa faute tout cela. Le jeune maître est tellement en colère qu'il m'envoie chercher la femme. Tss ! Je te jure les jeunes.

S'approchant de la grille, il la vit toujours dans la même position. Craignant qu'elle n'ai une complication du au coup de pied de Dellinger, il s'approcha ce qui fut une grave erreur. A peine c'était il approcher pour la retourner sur le dos, qu'elle ouvrit les yeux pour dire :

\- Bonne nuit !

En moins de deux, elle assomma Gladius avant de lui prendre quelques vêtements pour ensuite remonter retrouver ses loups dont elle sentaient la présence via son nez. Dans la salle principale, tous le monde restait sur ses gardes. Les deux loups avaient été amené et enchaîner seulement celui qui avait un pelage gris devenait de plus en plus incontrôlable tandis que l'autre bien qu'un peu affaiblie scrutait les alentours notamment Doflamingo qui était assis sur un trône. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de pousser des grognements d'intimidation contre ceux qui osaient s'approcher.

\- Doffy ! Je ne suis pas sur que cela soit une bonne idée de les laisser là.

\- Ne t'en fait pas Trébol. Le rassura Doflamingo. J'ai un plan. Tout ce que j'espère c'est que Gladius me rapporte de bonnes nouvelles concernant notre invitée. D'ailleurs quand on parle du loup. Alors, elle est réveillée ?

\- Non. Répondit le gardien déguisé en Gladius.

\- Tsss. J'aurais aimé une autre réponse. Répondit Doflamingo en perdant son sourire. Dellinger !

\- O...ou...oui...

\- Mes ordres étaient pourtant clair n'es ce pas ? Alors dis moi pourquoi as -t-il fallut que tu blesses ce loup au point que tu aurais pu le tuer ? Rugit Doflamingo.

\- Je...je me suis un peu emporter lorsqu'il a voulu me...

\- _Emporté ?!_ Tonna Doflamingo en tapant du poing. Si cette femme ne c'était pas mise en travers de ton coup de pied, tu l'aurais tué malgré mes ordres et les protestations de Gladius. Je devrais peut être laisser ces loups te dévorer un membre en guise de punition.

\- Gloups...

\- Mais ils risquerais de ne pas apprécier ta chair de poisson combattant. Termina Doflamingo avec un sourire cruel aux lèvres.

\- Jeune maître. Intervient Diamante. Au sujet de ce que j'ai trouver dans la grotte...

\- Ah oui. Les fameuses coupures de presse. Cela m'a rappeler des choses d'ailleurs.

Sortant la bague, Doflamingo la regarda attentivement sans voir que Gladius c'était rapproché un peu plus de lui. Lisant à voix haute la gravure, le corsaire raconta :

\- « REPEL WOLF A ». Un nom peut commun pour une jeune femme peu commune. Trébol te souviens tu de cette affaire où une jeune adolescente avait tué un noble. Cela avait laisser le gouvernement sans voix.

\- Oui je m'en souviens.

\- La Marine n'a jamais réussit à la retrouver. Elle a fait parler d'elle lorsque avec un complice, elle a fait un important casse et voler un fruit du démon. Plus tard on annonçait sa mort. Les journaux l'appelaient la Warrior Wolf. J'avais fait des recherches sur elle pour l'intégrer à notre groupe mais comme elle était morte j'ai arrêter. J'ai appris que sa famille la détestait car elle préférait les animaux aux humains. Si bien qu'ils l'on chasser alors qu'elle n'avait que 10 ans. N'es ce pas triste !

Pendant que Doflamingo racontait le passé de cette femme, personne ne vit Gladius sortir un poignard de sa manche tout en se rapprochant inexorablement du grand corsaire. Au bout d'un moment, ce qu'il dit surpris tout le monde.

\- Tu sais en t'intégrant à mon équipage, tu auras des gens qui pourront t'aimer et te protéger. Une famille quoi. Tu ne seras plus seule ainsi que tes loups et quiconque te fera du mal aura affaire à moi. N'es ce pas ce que tu a toujours recherché et voulu ? Hein ? Gardien de la forêt ? Ou devrait je plutôt dire Repel Wolf Arya ? Déclara Doflamingo en regardant Gladius se pencher vers lui.

Le reste fut si rapide que personne ne vit rien venir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. D'un geste du poignet, le faux Gladius trancha la tête du corsaire qui s'avérait être une marionnette constitués de fils. Sautant sur le côté, elle évita les fils qui lui enlevèrent les lunettes et le chapeau découvrant son visage sous le reste ébahi de la family. La tous purent observé à quoi ressemblait la jeune femme. Début trentaine, elle avait les cheveux très court châtains avec des mèches blondes, des yeux vairons l'un bleu l'autre vert, une cicatrice lui barrant l'œil gauche. De loin on aurait put la prendre pour un jeune homme à cause de apparence de garçon manqué. Soufflant de rage d'avoir été démasqué, elle attendit que le vrai grand corsaire sorte de sa cachette.

Sortant de l'ombre, Doflamingo observa la jeune femme avec un grand sourire. Les deux loups c'étaient alors tût pour observé la scène se dérouler devant eux.

\- Je suppose que Gladius est en vie et à ta place dans la cellule ?

\- Tu suppose très bien Don Quichotte Doflamingo. Répondit Arya. Jamais je n'aurais cru que tu savais qui j'étais.

\- Fufufufufufu ! Allons, tu es ou plutôt tu étais célèbre pour avoir tuer un dragon céleste dont tu gardait le crâne. Diamante à trouver ta grotte et tes trophées.

\- Il faut dire que j'en suis parfaitement fière de ce trophée en particulier. Ce fils de pute de noble n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait. Cracha -t-elle. Et je ne suis pas la seule à détesté ces foutus nobles. Berserk et Styx ont aussi une dent contre eux. Faut dire qu'avoir des Warriors Wolf comme animaux de compagnie n'est vraiment pas conseiller. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait pour échapper à leur maître mais le fait est qu'on s'entendent très bien sur ce point commun.

\- Pourtant, Trébol m'a infirmé qu'il était impossible de les domestiquer ? Et le fait aussi qu'il ne faut jamais croire qu'un de ces loups est seul. D'où le fait de rester tout le temps sur ses gardes.

\- Ce que le demi-poisson combattant à oublier. Souligna Arya à Doflamingo.

\- En effet. Mais cela n'explique pas comment tu arrives à les contrôler. Reprit Doflamingo.

\- Les loups obéissent toujours à un alpha. Les Warriors Wolf ne peuvent vivre en meute du à leur taille très anormale. S'ils vivaient en meute, on pourrait facilement les capturer. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne peuvent pas vivre en petit groupe de trois ou quatre individus. Ce qui est bien avec ces loups, c'est qu'ils créent des meutes avec les autres animaux afin de les protéger mais aussi pour se protéger eux même. Avec moi et les autres animaux de la forêt, ils avaient une meute. Styx qui est le loup blanc est mon lieutenant et Berserk, le loup gris est mon bêta.

\- Alors que toi tu es...Commença Doflamingo.

\- L'alpha. Répondit Arya. Comme tu le sais j'ai manger un fruit du démon de type zoan. Regarde par toi même.

Soudain tous virent la jeune femme se transformer en un hybride mi humain mi loup. Le pelage était gris avec du blanc par ci par là. Une fois transformer, elle lança :

\- Voilà comment je fais pour les « contrôler » corsaire.

\- Un fruit du démon de type canidé : le warrior wolf. Répondit Doflamingo. Fufufufufu ! C'est encore mieux que je l'espérais. Se réjouit il.

\- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite. Il est temps de terminer notre petit combat qui a commencer sur la falaise.

\- Oui en effet.

Puis un combat eut lieux entre le grand corsaire et Arya. Personne n'intervint et personne ne le voulait sinon gare aux représailles. La jeune femme donnait tout ce qu'elle avait seulement le coup pied donner par Dellinger et la force de Doflamingo, elle ne fit pas le poids. En plus, Arya n'avais pas manger depuis deux jours, cela lui joua des tours si bien qu'à un moment, une attaque de Doflamingo l'envoya au tapis. Soufflant et reprenant son apparence normale, elle toisa le grand corsaire. Voulant se relever, elle vit qu'elle était engluer dans quelque chose.

\- Merde c'est quoi ce truc bordel !

\- Je crois que ce combat est terminé.

\- Tu vas donc m'achever ? Sache que même en Enfer, je continuerais à te maudire Don Quichotte Donflamingo !

\- T'achever ? Mais non voyons. Fufufufu ! Pourquoi tuerais je un futur membre de ma family ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Bonne nuit.

Puis ce fut le trou noir pour Arya. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'elle se réveilla non pas dans sa cellule mais dans une chambre où elle était allongée sur un lit moelleux. Repoussant les draps, elle regarda son nouvel environnement :

\- Où es ce que je suis ?

\- Tiens tu réveillés ? Demanda une voix enfantine.

Tournant la tête, elle vit une petite fille de 10 ans lui faire coucou. Affichant une grimace, Arya se demandait si elle était morte et qu'elle était au paradis.

\- Tu es qui toi ?

\- Je suis Sugar. Dis donc ils sont sympa tes deux loups.

\- Attend une minute. Berserk et Styx t'adorent ?

\- On peut dire cela. Bien qu'il y en ai un qui montre toujours les crocs.

\- Je dois être en Enfer. Répondit la jeune femme.

\- Mais non. Tu es encore vivante idiote. D'ailleurs un de tes loups saignent encore.

\- Styx.

Soulevant les couvertures, elle descendit du lit pour suivre Sugar qui la menait vers une pièce de la chambre où se trouvait ses loups. Berserk montra les crocs avant de se calmer en voyant Arya.

\- Eh ! Salut mon vieux tu vas bien. Oh Styx ! Je suis désoler.

\- J'ai voulu changer les bandages mais l'autre ne m'a pas laisser approcher.

\- C'est à cause de leur passé. Je vais le faire, toi apporte moi les bandages.

Pendant cinq minutes, les deux filles soignèrent Styx sous l'œil vigilant de Berserk. Celui-ci se détendit un peu lorsqu'elles finirent. S'asseyant par terre, Arya souffla un peu avant de rouvrir les yeux pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Trébol. Reculant, elle lui lança :

\- Putain ! ça va pas la tête !

\- Hu hu hu ! Je vois que tu es réveiller maintenant. Doffy veut te voir maintenant seule bien sur.

\- Pas question que je laisse mes loups. Rugit la jeune femme.

Berserk lança alors un regard à son alpha pour lui certifier que tous irait bien. Soupirant, elle regarda Trébol avant de se lever pour le suivre lui et Sugar. Arya se retrouva encore dans la salle où elle avait perdu connaissance. Doflamingo était assis sur son trône avec son fameux sourire. Mettant les mains dans ses poches, elle lança :

\- Bon alors c'est quoi la suite ?

\- Bien dormit j'espère ? Lança le grand corsaire.

\- Venant s'en au fait tu veux bien ?

\- Direct à ce que je vois. Tu sais ce que je veux. Que tes loups et toi intégrer ma family.

\- Tu connais déjà ma réponse. Mais admettons que je j'accepte ta proposition, j'y gagne quoi moi ?

\- Fufufufufufu ! Tu auras le droit de massacrer, tuer, piller sans vergogne. Assouvir ton instinct de prédateur en mon nom.

\- Je peux faire cela sans intégrer ta family. Répondit Arya.

\- Certes mais tu auras ici un foyer, des gens qui pourront te protéger. Avoir une famille qui t'aime et qui ne te jugeras pas.

Doflamingo su qu'il avait touché une corde sensible à la façon dont elle réagit au mot « famille ». Déglutissant, Arya repensa aux années qu'elle avait passé dans la forêt. C'était bien mais il lui manquait la sensation d'appartenir à une famille. Chose qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment connue étant jeune. La jeune femme fut tenté d'accepter mais un élément de son passé la fit tout de même douter des propos de Donflamingo.

\- Il est vrai que c'est tentant seulement...qu'es ce qui me garanti que ne te débarrassera pas de moi ? Après tout, j'ai travaillé dans le passé avec quelqu'un que j'aimais bien. Cet enfoiré ma doublé et laisser pour morte au niveau de cette forêt. Regarde !

Soulevant son débardeur, elle montra plusieurs cicatrices du à des impacts de balles et de coup de couteaux. Certains membres de la family se demandèrent comment elle avait fait pour survivre ? Rabaissant son vêtement, elle croisa les bras pour ensuite toiser le regard du grand corsaire.

\- Sache que dans ma family la trahisons n'est pas tolérer. Si on me trahis c'est la mort qui attend le traître. Il aura une mort lente et bien douloureuse.

\- Cela sent le vécut, le flamant rose.

\- Comment oses tu t'adresser au jeune maître de cette façon ! S'insurgea Jora.

\- Laisse tomber Jora. La calma le corsaire. Cela ne me gêne absolument pas. Cela mettra un peu de piment dans es journée. Ah oui encore un dernier détail que tu dois savoir qui a son importance.

\- Lequel ? Demanda la jeune femme curieuse.

\- Je suis un dragon céleste. Répondit platement Doflamingo.

Un silence pesant s'abbatit dans la pièce. Arya baissa la tête face à la révélation du grand corsaire. Son corps se mit à trembler et certains membre de la family pensèrent qu'elle tremblait de rage Ce qui ne fut pas le cas cependant. Relevant la tête, elle se mit à rire de ton son soûl :

\- Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ! C'est la chose la plus drôle que j'ai jamais entendu ! Toi ! Un dragon céleste ? Laisse moi rire ! Ha ha ha ha !

\- Et pourtant c'est la vérité. Répondit Doflamingo.

\- Si tu étais vraiment un dragon céleste comme tu le dis. Alors pourquoi es tu encore en vie.

\- Hum ?

\- Comme je te l'ai dit auparavant, mes loups ont été au service d'un dragon céleste. Si tu en était un, Berserk t'aurais déjà arraché la tête malgré les chaînes le retenant. S'il n'a pas attaqué c'est parce qu'il a vu quelque chose en toi. Sûrement que ton aura n'était pas celle d'un dragon mais plutôt celle d'un démon. Après tout, tu es plus un démon qu'un dragon. En tout cas même si tu avais été un dragon céleste, tu ne ressemble en rien à ces pourriture de nobles.

\- Je vois. Alors dis moi ta réponse Repel Wolf Arya !

La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle puis les personne présentes. Depuis toujours elle se sentait très différente et une partie d'elle voulait faire partie de cette family hors norme. Pour autant, elle devait clarifier certains points :

\- Il y a certaines points à clarifier cependant.

\- Lesquels ? Demanda Doflamingo.

\- De par mon fruit du démon et aussi pour mes loups, nous devrons retourner dans la forêt durant les nuits de pleine lune.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Doffy. Répondit Trébol. Il parait que la pleine lune aurait un effet plus...comment dire...cela influe sur le caractère des Warriors Wolf, les rendant encore plus dangereux.

\- C'est la nuit de la chasse. Précisa Arya. Les nuit de pleines lunes leurs instincts les plus primaires refont surface et une grande chasse à lieu. Si tu ne veux pas que nous faisions un carnage, il vaut mieux que nous le fassions dans un endroit où il n'y a pas d'être humain. Précisa la jeune femme.

\- Et le dernier point ?

\- Je saurais sous les ordres de qui ?

\- Les miens. Répondit Doflamingo.

\- Quoi ? Répondirent la family.

\- Ha ha ha ! Es tu sur dans quoi tu t'embarques ?

\- Fufufufufufufu ! Bien sur que oui. Je ne te vois pas suivre les ordres de l'un de mes lieutenants chef. Tu es bien trop sauvage pour leur obéir alors qu'avec moi, je suis sur que tu obéiras. Alors dit moi ta réponse ?

Arya lui sourit avant de poser un pied au sol pour faire une révérence avant de relever la tête pour dire :

\- Ma réponse est oui capitaine.

 **N/A / Voila la première partie de mon OS. Vu comment cela partait j'ai décider de le couper en deux partie. La première raconte la rencontre et l'intégration d'Arya dans la family et dans la deuxième partie ce qu'elle devient et comment va évoluer sa relation avec Doflamingo. J'espère que vous avez aimé cette première partie et que vous aller aimé la deuxième. On en apprendra un peu plus sur le passé de la jeune femme notamment sur celui qui la trahis et pourquoi.**


	2. Chapter 2

_N/A : Voici la deuxième partie de mon OS. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez. Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture._

 _Attention ce chapitre est classé « M »._

 _Lena D Emma : Merci d'avoir mise dans tes « follows Author », et ma fic dans ta liste de tes « favorit »._

 _AmeliaOni : Merci d'avoir mis ma fic dans tes « follows »._

 _Yui Hattake : Merci beaucoup pour ta review._

Chapitre 2

 _1 ans et 8 mois plus tard..._

1 ans et 8 huit mois, voilà ce que là faisait à Arya de faire partit de la family. D'être au côté du grand corsaire Donflamingo. Au début la cohabitation ne fut pas facile notamment pour la jeune femme qui n'avait plus été en contact avec des humains depuis l'âge de 29 ans. Il y avait des petits conflits mineur surtout avec Baby 5 et Buffalo. Les deux amis ne lui avaient pas pardonné le fait d'être resté la tête en bas pendant un petit moment. Au final, Arya leur avait donner une leçon dont il c'était souvenue en leur disant :

\- La prochaine fois ayez un peu plus de respect envers un aîné. Sachez que j'ai 30 ans et qu'au niveau combat je suis plus forte que vous. Vous portiez encore des couches alors que je tuais à 16 ans un dragon céleste. Tâchez de ne plus l'oublier !

Bien sur après, elle devint leur amis et essaya d'aider Baby 5 lorsque celle-ci se retrouvait en crise de « tu as besoins de moi ! », ce qui arrivait souvent. Hélas ! En ce qui concernait les autres membres de la family, tout ce passait bien enfin presque. Arya avait apprit les technique d'escrime de Diamante, l'envoyant même au tapis une fois. Celui-ci fut impressionner qu'il voulut un jour lui donner une épée ce qu'elle refusa en disant :

\- Merci mais non.

\- Hein ? Tu ne veux pas utiliser d'épée comme arme ?

\- Je préfère les poignards. C'est plus petit et discret qu'une épée. Dit elle en sortant son fameux poignard d'une geste d'expert. De plus avec ma taille, je doute être capable de manier une épée correctement.

\- C'est vrai que tu es petite.

\- Je ne suis pas petite. Je te rappelle que je fais 1m67 !

\- Ce qui est petit pour moi.

\- Grrr !

Arya lui avait alors un bon coup de pied dans la figure en faisant une pirouette. Il était vrai qu'elle était un peut complexée par sa taille vis a vis de certains membre de la family. A vrai dire, elle devait elle la seule à ne pas faire entre 1m70 et 1m80 voir plus grand. Mais bon, tous savaient que malgré cela, la jeune femme était une redoutable combattante. Gladius, lui avait appris à tirer au pistolet même si au final, elle préférait ne pas en utiliser. Ses arguments :

\- Soit la poudre est mouillée par l'eau, soit le pistolet se fait détruire par l'adversaire. En plus les lames sont plus faciles à nettoyer.

\- Je vois que tu as réponse à tout. Avait alors répondu Gladius.

\- Que veux tu ? Chacun son domaine de prédilection. Le mien c'est les lames, le tien les armes à feu.

Tous les deux avaient alors rit de la phrase de la jeune femme. Avec Lao G c'était différent puisque les deux qui étaient très fort dans leur domaines d'art martiaux, se querellais pour dire que cette technique était plus forte que l'autre et vice-versa. Au final, personne ne trouva de quoi les départager pas même un combat. La cohabitation avec Dellinger fut un peu plus délicate puisqu'elle lui en voulait encore pour le coup de pied mais aussi parce que Styx ne pouvait pas le voir en peinture. Le loup était rancunié sur le fait que le jeune homme l'avait mit au tapis ainsi que la jeune femme. Mais bon, elle arrivait quand même à le supporter.

Ce fut par contre une tout autre affaire avec Machvise et Trébol. Avec le premier, elle avait essayer de lui faire faire de l'exercice mais celui-ci abandonna au bout de même pas cinq minutes, si bien qu'elle dut laisser tomber. En revanche avec le second ce fut une autre paire de manche. Lorsqu'elle avait apprit quel était son fruit du démon, elle c'était reculée de plusieurs pas en faisant une grimace de dégoût. Arya n'arrivait pas à croire que lors de son combat contre Doflamingo, elle avait été emprisonner dans de...la morve.

La jeune femme c'était alors transformée pour trancher en deux Trébol sans aucun résultat bien sur avant de lui hurler dessus comme jamais. Doflamingo avait du y mettre à terme avant que cela ne vire au carnage. Bien sur la jeune femme avait promis de ne plus recommencer mais elle ne pouvais s'empêcher de lancer des éclairs à Trébol. En réalité Arya avait une relation particulière avec deux membres de la family : Pica et Sugar.

Lorsque le colosse lui parlé la première fois, elle fut étonnée certes par sa voix haut perché mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait penser au début, Arya n'avait pas ri. Mais alors pas ri du tout ! Au contraire, elle fit abstraction de cette voix pour lui parler comme à une personne normal. Au bout d'un moment pendant qu'elle lui parlait, la jeune femme avait tourner la tête pour regarder le reste de la family qui affichait tous une drôle de tête.

\- Quoi ? Qu'es ce qu'il y a ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

\- Tu...n'a pas rit de Pica ? S'étonna Buffalo.

\- Pourquoi j'aurais du selon toi ? Ironisa-t-elle.

\- Tous le monde rit lorsqu'il parle. Intervient Baby 5.

\- Tss ! Pourquoi rire d'une telle chose. Non mais franchement, y a des choses plus importantes non que de rire d'un colosse qui a une voix haut perché. En plus, je comprend un peu Pica.

\- Que veux tu dire ? Intervient le concerné.

\- Regarde moi et regarde Baby 5. Que vois tu exactement ?

\- Deux femmes.

\- Erreur ! Selon certaines personnes, il ne verrais qu'une femme : Baby 5. Pour eux, je serais plus...c'était quoi déjà le dernier surnom que l'on m'a attribuer. Hum. Ah oui. La garçonne.

\- La « garçonne » ? S'étonna Pica.

\- Ou la rebelle voir même une fois on m'a traiter d'anomalie. Juste parce que je préférais les lames, plonger dans la boue, me faire mal faire les quatre cent coup quoi. Aux lieux des robes et la dentelle, les parfums et être une bonne fille. Beurk ! Moi je dis vaut mieux rester soit même et être unique plutôt que de ressembler à tous le monde.

Buvant son verre, elle jeta un coup d'œil par dessus pour voir la mine enjoué du colosse mais aussi le reste de la family. Le reposant, elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de déclarer :

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Malgré tes airs de dur à cuire tu es une sacré poète. Répondit Gladius.

\- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la poète !

Affichant un sourire de canaille, elle prit de la nourriture pour la balancer sur Gladius qui ne s'y attendait pas. Rigolant comme jamais, elle ne vit pas le coup venir. Elle se reçut de la nourriture à son tour la faisant dégringoler de sa chaise. Prenant appuie sur la table, elle toisa son adversaire avant de dire :

\- Toi, tu es mort !

S'en suivit ensuite une bataille de nourriture entre tous les membres de la family. Jora exaspérer essaya de calmer le jeu au début avant de s'y mettre aussi. Doflamingo leva les yeux au ciel derrière ses lunettes devant ce spectacle. Seulement, il du y participer lorsqu'il reçut lui aussi de la nourriture de la part d'Arya. Au début, tous le monde s'arrêta de peur de représailles sauf Arya qui avait lâché un petit :

\- Oups !

Puis affichant son fameux sourire, il lui avait balancer de l'eau et la bataille reprit. En ce qui concernait Sugar, c'était plus une relation grande sœur/petite sœur. La jeune femme avait vite comprit que la petite fille était un atout majeur et qu'elle devait être protégée. Lorsque Trébol ne la surveillait pas, elle allait rejoindre Arya et ses deux loups. Les deux prédateurs c'étaient finalement attachés à la fillette qui était ravi. Mais celle qui l'était encore plus était Arya. A son contact, elle avait l'impression de redevenir un peu plus humaine plutôt qu'une sauvageonne. Doflamingo le remarqua et cela lui fait très plaisirs. Avec la jeune femme qui veillait sur Sugar rien ne pourrais lui arriver et donc rien ne pourrais contrecarrer ses plans.

Le seul petit bémol pour Arya était Jora. Étant plutôt garçon manqué, au niveau vêtement, elle ne portait juste que des débardeur, des chemises, des pantalons, des shorts ainsi que des ranger et sa cape en fourrure blanche. Un jour, elle avait faillit mordre Jora parce qu'elle voulait la jeter. Heureusement, la jeune femme avait eu le dernier mot là dessus. Elle ne se maquillait pas non plus, avait les robes en horreur ainsi que les chaussures à talon au grand dam de la vieille femme. Si bien que celle-ci se donna pour mission de la féminisé un petit peu. Ce qui était peine perdu. Pratiquement tous les jours, elle harcelait Arya pour qu'elle mette une robe ce à quoi elle préférait s'enfuir à toute jambe le plus loin possible.

Un jours pourtant, Jora réussit à piéger Arya en l'attachant sur une chaise pour la maquiller. La jeune femme portait alors ce jour là, un débardeur noir avec le jolly roger du grand corsaire, un pantalon bleu troué, des ranger noir, son bandana rouge sur le poignet gauche tandis que sur le droit elle arborait un bracelet noir sertit de tête de mort en tissus. Des bagues en argent sertit certains de ses doigts et autour du cou sa fameuse bague en argent. Ses cheveux étaient dressé en pic et elle avait mit des lunette de soudure steampunk comme bandeau. Se tortillant, elle jura et pesta contre la vieille femme.

\- Détache moi vieille peau ! Hugn ! Hung ! Je te l'ai dit des centaines et des centaines de fois. Je suis une guerrière pas une greluche ! J'ai pas besoins de maquillage !

\- Allons ! Allons ! Du calme ! Une fois que j'en aurais finit avec toi, tu seras belle comme un ange. Tous les garçons...

\- Ne finit pas cette phrase si tu tiens à la vie ! Les mecs ne m'intéresse pas. Seul les combats, le sang, les cris de douleurs m'intéresse. Détache moi tout de suite !

\- Tss ! Que des choses qu'aimes les hommes. Soupira Jora. Ma pauvre fille.

\- Garde tes commentaires pour toi !

\- Allez passons maintenant au maquillage !

Arya avait alors blêmit devant l'attirail de maquillage, les pinceaux et autres que Jora tenait entre ses doigts. D'un sourire mauvais, elle annonça :

\- C'est parti !

\- NOOOOOONNNNNNNNN !

Au loin, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre dans la salle du trône, Doflamingo tourna la tête en ayant entendu du bruit. Entendant des bruits de pas, il vit alors la porte souffrir avec fracas sur la silhouette d'Arya qui se dépêcha de vite refermé la porte en soufflant comme une dératée en tenant la porte avec ses bras tout en baissant la tête. Curieux, il allait demander ce qu'il se passait quand une voix féminine retentit :

\- Reviens ici tout de suite Arya !

\- Elle peut pas me lâcher la grappe un peu la vieille !

\- Arya que se passe-t-il ? Tonna la voix de Donflamingo.

Sentant un frisson courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale, la jeune femme se retourna en cachant son visage au corsaire.

\- Rien du tout.

\- Arya...Commença Doflamingo.

\- ARYA ! Cria Jora.

\- Gloups ! Merde !

Courant à travers la pièce elle se cacha derrière un siège sous le regard interrogatif mais amusé de Doflamingo. Telle une tornade, Jora ouvrit avec fracas la porte avant de s'avancer tenant entre ses doigts des pinceaux, des vernis et autres matériels de maquillage.

\- Où es passée cette petite sauvage ?

\- Jora calme toi. Intervient Doflamingo.

\- Oh ! Tu es là jeune maître ? S'adoucit Jora. Pardon d'être arriver à l'improviste mais dis moi n'aurais tu pas vu Arya dans les environs ?

Doflamingo tourna la tête vers le siège où devait se cacher Arya dont la silhouette se devina aisément. Affichant son fameux sourire qui voulait dire qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête, il revint vers Jora pour lui dire :

\- Non. Je ne l'ai pas vu. Peut être que tu devrais voir dans la direction de Sugar.

\- Hum pas bête.

Puis la vieille femme sortit en fermant la porte. Tournant la tête, le grand corsaire appela la jeune femme :

\- Tu peux sortir de ta cachette. Elle est partit.

\- Pfiou ! Merci Doffy.

La jeune femme avait l'autorisation de l'appeler soit jeune maître ou Doffy comme l'appelait Trébol. Faisant en sorte qu'il ne voit pas son visage, elle allait sortir quand il dut l'interpeller.

\- Pourquoi tout ce raffut ?

\- Heu...Jora voulait me maquiller...

\- Si elle ne l'a pas fait, pourquoi caches tu donc ton visage ?

\- Pour rien.

\- Arya. Montre moi.

\- Tu vas te moquer.

\- Fufufufufufu ! C'est à moi d'en juger. Aller montre moi ton visage.

\- Comme tu veux.

Arya tourna alors son visage vers le grand corsaire qui perdit un moment son sourire. A cause de ses lunettes, elle ne put pas voir le regard d'étonnement qu'il fit trop surpris par ce qu'il avait devant les yeux. Avec le maquillage que lui avait appliquer Jora, elle semblait changer, plus féminine tout en gardant un air rebelle. Arya avait du crayon noir qui souligna ses parfait yeux vairons, ses lèvres portait un rouge à lèvre d'un violet foncé mais pas trop misent en évidence par du gloss brillant. Bien que cela fut peu, Doflamingo devait reconnaître qu'elle était belle comme cela. Voyant qu'il ne disait rien la jeune femme en déduisit qu'il devait la trouver moche, aussi elle décida de baisser la tête en disant :

\- Je ferais mieux de partir.

\- Cela te va bien. Répondit Doflamingo.

\- Hein ?

Relevant la tête, elle le vit de profil mais elle avait crut entendre qu'il la trouvait jolie. Sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues, elle allait dire :

\- Doffy tu...

\- Te voilà enfin ! L'interrompit Jora.

\- Kyaaaa !

\- Maintenant tu vas venir avec moi terminer ta séance de maqui...

\- Laisse là comme cela Jora. L'interrompit Doflamingo.

\- Jeune maître ?

\- Elle n'a pas besoins de plus. Ce que tu as fait lui suffit amplement.

Cette simple phrase fit bondir le cœur de la jeune femme qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Pendant un moment, elle flotta sur un petit nuage avant d'être ramener à la réalité quand Jora annonça :

\- Maintenant que le maquillage est fait nous devons passer aux robes et sous vêtements !

\- Ugh...

Se tétanisant sur place, Arya devient rouge comme une pivoine devant la mention des sous-vêtements devant le grand corsaire. Tournant la tête au ralenti, elle toisa la vielle femme en lui disant d'un ton froid :

\- Fallait il vraiment que tu dise cela devant lui Jora ?

\- Oh ! Allons ne soit pas si gêner voyons. Aller suis moi, il est temps de passer au essayage.

\- _Ne me dit pas que tu en as acheter tout de même ?!_ S'étrangla presque Arya.

\- Bien sur que si. Aller hop !

\- Jamais de la vie !

Elle sauta par dessus Jora pour courir le plus loin possible d'elle mais surtout elle voulut trouver un endroit pour se cacher de l'humiliation faite par la vieille femme. Soufflant de rage, elle se remit à la poursuite de la jeune femme.

\- Arya ! Reviens ici immédiatement !

\- Fufufufufufu ! Rigola Doflamingo. Quel sacré numéro.

Depuis, Jora c'était quelque peu calmé sur le code vestimentaire d'Arya. Faut dire que maintenant elle se maquillait, portait de jolies sous-vêtements et autres accessoires faisant ressortir son côté féminin sans que cela nuise à son image de dure à cuire. En fait tout allait bien avec la family, le seul avec qui elle eut vraiment du mal était bien sur son capitaine. Oh ! Bien sur, elle obéissait toujours à son capitaine lorsqu'il s'agissait de tuer quelques intrus qui s'approchaient de l'île. On peut dire qu'elle était une experte à la grande joie du corsaire qui la félicitait toujours du à sa rapidité pour exécuter la tâche. Depuis qu'il lui avait fait ce compliment sur son maquillage, elle avait commencé à ressentir des émotions qu'elle croyait ne plus pouvoir jamais ressentir après une trahison qui l'avait laissé aux portes de la mort. Au début Arya n'y avait pas prêter attention jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, elle ne puisse nier l'évidence. Cet événement c'était passer quelque jours après son retour de son île avec ses loups. Elle avait prévenu que lors de la phase de la pleine lune, la jeune femme devait absolument retourner sur son île pour laisser libre cour à ses instinct primaire de loup ainsi que ceux de Berserk et Styx. Lorsqu'elle revenait, elle ramenait des choses tels que des fruits pour Sugar, des plantes, des trophées etc...

Elle demanda un jour, d'avoir une pièce pour lui faire office de serre afin d'y entreposer les plantes, les fruits qu'elle ramenait. Doflamingo le lui accorda du au fait qu'il était très content d'elle. La serre était devenu une seconde forêt et un endroit où elle pouvait se reposer au calme quand elle en avait envie. C'était devenu son havre de paix. Pour autant malgré ses avertissements sur le fait que personne ne devait entrer la dedans sans sa permission ni toucher quoi que ce soit, deux téméraires bravèrent l'interdit. Il s'agissait de Dellinger et Buffalo. Le duo était curieux de ce que cachait la serre comme fruits et plantes, si bien qu'ils c'étaient faufiler à l'intérieur sachant qu'ils n'auraient que peu de temps avant le retour de la jeune femme. Une fois à l'intérieur, Buffalo commença à avoir peur, faut dire que niveau punition, Arya pouvait se montrer très cruelle.

\- Dellinger à mon avis on devrait s'en aller avant qu'Arya...

\- Mais de quoi as tu peur exactement ? Lança le jeune homme. On ne fait juste que regarder voyons.

\- On vois que tu n'étais pas là quand Baby 5 et moi étions pendu la tête en bas !

\- Gladius m'a raconter. Pfiou ! Cela devait vraiment être un beau spectacle.

\- Parle pour toi !

Faisant fit de la remarque de son acolyte, Dellinger déambula à travers la végétation s'extasiant devant le travail de la jeune femme mais aussi de ce qui les entourait. Au bout d'un moment, il s'arrêta devant de petits buissons couvert de fruit semblable à des mandarine sauf que les fruits étaient noir et qu'ils étaient surmonter d'une queue rouge.

\- Hum ? Tiens cela doit être bon.

\- Dellinger ! Prévint Buffalo. Tu ne devrais pas toucher ces fruits.

\- Peuh ! Ce que tu peut être trouillard mon grand ! Déclara le jeune homme en cueillant un fruit. Tiens c'est quoi cette queue rouge ?

\- Dellinger ! Arrête ! Supplia Buffalo.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites dans la serre vous deux ? Rouspéta une vois derrière eux.

Dès qu'elle fut rentré dans le palais, Sugar c'était précipitée vers elle ou plutôt vers les loups pour les prendre dans ses bras. Souriant, elle lui avait donner un petit sac contenant ses fruits préférer. Lui donnant une tape sur la tête, elle lui avait dit :

\- Je vais dans ma serre planté ce que j'ai ramené. Si Doffy me cherche tu n'auras qu'à lui dire que je suis là bas et que j'en ai pas pour longtemps. Berserk, Styx, vous rester auprès de Sugar.

Puis elle était partie direction sa serre. Elle fut surprise de découvrit la porte ouverte mais encore plus surprise lorsqu'elle entendit des voix.

\- Tss ! Qui c'est permit d'enter sans ma permission ?

Se guidant via les voix, elle trouva Buffalo et Dellinger. Le premier tentait d'avertir le second de reposer le fruit. Quand Arya vit le fruit que tenait Dellinger, elle lâcha alors son sac pour courir vers lui en criant :

\- Ne touche pas la queue Dellinger !

\- Hein ? Répondit le dernier.

Arrachant la queue qui émit un « pop », une fumée rouge s'en échappa avant qu'Arya ne donne un coup de pied qui propulsa le fruit en l'air avant de projeter Dellinger sur Buffalo qui recula sous le poids de son ami. Quelques instants après, une explosion se produisit, faisant trembler tout les murs du palais. Sugar en sentant les secousses, c'était cramponner au cou de Styx tandis que lui et Berserk essayèrent de ne pas tomber. Dans les autres partis, le reste de la family essayèrent eux aussi de ne pas tomber tout en se demandant d'où pouvait provenir cette explosion. Une fois les secousses passé, Doflamingo hurla :

\- D'où vient cette explosion ?

\- Jeune maître ! Jeune maître ! Cria Sugar accompagné de Styx.

\- Qui y a -t-il Sugar ?

\- L'explosion provenait de la serre. Arya...

\- Quoi Arya ?

\- Elle se dirigeait là bas quand cela c'est produit.

Ni une ni deux, il se précipita en direction de la serre suivit par le reste de sa family. Arrivant sur place, une épaisse fumée commençait à disparaître. S'avançant il entendit deux voix :

\- Je t'avais bien dit ne pas y toucher sombre crétin !

\- Comment pouvais deviner que ce fruit allait exploser ?

Reconnaissant les propriétaires de ces voix, Doflamingo senti une colère noir monté en lui. Ainsi deux membres de sa family avait bravé l'interdit de la jeune femme et avait provoquer cette explosion. S'approchant d'eux, il fit cesser la dispute.

\- Buffalo ! Dellinger !

\- Jeune maître ! Répondirent les concernés.

\- Qu'es ce que vous avait fait ? Où est Arya ?

\- C'est Dellinger le responsable !

\- Buffalo ! Hurla celui-ci. Comment oses tu...

\- Silence ! Ordonna Doflamingo. Où est Arya ?

\- On...on...ne...sait pas...Répondit Bufallo.

\- Comment cela vous ne savez pas ?

\- Elle à propulser le fruit en l'air, pousser Dellinger dans ma direction puis il y a eu cette explosion.

Ensuite, Berserk est arrivé pour partir dans cette direction. Pointa Buffalo.

Se penchant devant le duo, le grand corsaire déclara d'une voix froide :

\- J'espère pour vous qu'il ne lui ait rien arriver.

Laissant les deux jeunes gens sur place tétaniser par la peur, il se dirigea dans la direction montré par Buffalo. Là, il découvrit une montagne de gravas, des buissons détruits pour la plupart, des arbres tombés, du verre brisé et Berserk qui cherchait l'odeur de son amie. S'approchant du loup, il espérait qu'elle soit encore en vie. Soudain, les gravas bougèrent avant qu'une main griffu ne sorte suivit d'un buste et enfin Arya qui heureusement c'était transformée pour encaisser le plus gros des dégâts. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, elle avait des plaies qui saignaient un peu partout et elle tremblait. Reprenant sa forme humaine, la jeune femme vit alors son capitaine et l'un de ses loups la regarder.

\- Arya.

\- Do...Doff...Doffy... Beuwarg !

Puis la jeune femme s'évanouit en crachant un peu de sang. Fort heureusement deux bras puissants la retinrent avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Usant d'un dernier effort, elle réussit à ouvrir les yeux pour voir la tête de son capitaine qui n'était pas très content. Avant que tous ne deviennent sombre, elle put entendre :

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je m'occuperais de toi.

La jeune femme perdit alors complètement connaissance dans les bras de Doflamingo. Celui-ci cala le corps d'Arya contre lui avant de faire passer son manteau de plume sur elle pour pas qu'elle n'attrape froid. Se relevant, il la porta comme une mariée pour sortir de la serre suivit de Berserk. Arrivant devant sa family qui furent choqués de voir la jeune femme évanouie, Doflamingo reporta son regard vers les deux responsables :

\- Sachez que vous n'échapperez pas à une punition. Allez me nettoyez de suite ce bazar et une fois fait tâchez de rester tranquille. Quand elle se réveillera, elle choisira une punition adéquats pour votre bêtise.

\- Jeune maître...bégayèrent les concernés.

\- Silence ! Tonna Doflamingo.

Puis il partit laissant tout le monde sur place, emportant avec lui la jeune femme pour qu'elle se face soignée. Quelques heures plus tard, Arya se réveilla dans une chambre qu'elle ne reconnut pas du tout. Se relevant un peu, elle vit des bandages autour de sa taille, au niveau des bras ainsi qu'un bandage à la tête. Se rappelant des derniers événements, elle hurla :

\- Où sont passé ces deux idiots de Buffalo et Dellinger ! Grrr ! J'avais pourtant interdit que l'on s'approche de ma serrer sans mon autorisa...aïe... ma tête. Hein ?

Sa colère s'apaisant, elle remarqua alors ce qui lui tenait chaud. Ce n'était pas la couette car elle se tenait dessus mais un manteau de plume rose qu'elle reconnut très bien. Imbriquant les morceaux du puzzle, elle comprit où elle se trouvait et Arya devint rouge comme une tomate.

\- Oh ! Merde ! Je suis dans la chambre de Doffy ! Oh la honte !

\- Te voilà réveillée à ce que je vois. Raisonna une voix.

\- Que...

Tournant la tête, elle vit son capitaine, assis sur un fauteuil le haut du corps masqué dans l'ombre. Le voyant se lever pour prendre quelque chose, elle comprit pourquoi il se « cachait ». Il avait enlever ses lunettes. S'approchant d'elle, Arya remonta quand même le manteau contre sa poitrine préférant qu'il ne la voit pas. Une fois à sa hauteur, il demanda :

\- Comment te sens tu ?

\- Comme quelqu'un qui c'est fait écraser par des tonnes de gravas.

\- Fufufufu ! Je vois que tu as de l'humour, donc c'est que tu va mieux.

\- J'avais pourtant dit que personne ne devait entrer dans la serre sans que j'y sois. Cela ne serait pas arriver sinon. Pesta la jeune femme.

\- Ils seront puni. Ne t'en fait. Lui assura le grand corsaire.

\- Par moi j'espère ?

\- Tous à fait.

\- Bien. Pfiou ! Je rentre à peine et voilà que c'est le bazar. Tch ! Si je n'avais pas prit ma forme hybride je n'aurais pas survécut.

Ne voulant pas resté assise, elle essaya de se lever mais une vive douleur au ventre la fit vite déchanter. Elle fut replacer sur le lit par deux mains forte qui appuyèrent sur ses épaules.

\- Repose toi. Ordonna Doflamingo.

\- J'ai pas l'habitude de rester inactive. Lui répondit elle. De plus, je veux punir de suite ces deux idiots.

\- Fufufufufu ! Et que leur prépares tu exactement ?

\- Berserk et Styx ont besoins de perdre un peu de poids. Je pense qu'une course poursuite serait l'idéal pour eux. Une fois lancer, ils ne s'arrêteront que lorsque je leur ordonnerais.

\- Cela me semble amusant. Je vais dire à Sugar de venir avec eux, elle s'inquiétait pour toi.

\- Bien Doffy. Au fait, merci.

Elle n'eut aucune réponse préférant se rallonger dans les coussins du lit de son capitaine couverte par son manteau. Ne pouvant y résister, elle porta les plumes à son nez pour sentir l'odeur si masculine de son porteur.

\- Oh ! Doffy !

Elle fut tirer de ses pensées par Sugar et ses loups. Lui assurant que tout allait bien, elle donna ses ordres à ses loups. Quelques minutes après, des cris se firent entendre dans le palais. Buffalo et Dellinger essayèrent tant bien que mal d'échapper aux crocs des deux loups sans ce douter que c'était du bluff. La course poursuite dura jusqu'au repas avant qu' Arya ne les rappelle. Quand le duo arriva, ils étaient tous les deux exténuer qu'ils s'affalèrent au sol sous les rires de toute la family. Arya c'était alors lever prenant appuie sur Berserk pour se diriger vers eux en disant :

\- J'espère que cela vous servira de leçon. La prochaine fois que vous touchez aux plantes se situant dans ma serre, Berserk et Styx ne blufferont plus. Suis je assez clair ?

\- Oui...

Le reste du repas ce passa sans encombre bien qu'Arya ne put s'empêcher de jeter des regard vers son capitaine qui mangeait. Lorsqu'elle était dans sa chambre, elle c'était sentit bien. Maintenant, elle le savait, la jeune femme recommençait à tomber amoureuse comme la dernière fois. Elle espérait juste que cela ne finirait pas comme la dernière fois. Et malheureusement ses craintes furent justifier quelques semaines plus tard. Revenant de l'île, elle croisa une jeune femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout. Grande, cheveux brun bouclé lui arrivant au milieu du dos, un corps parfait là où il fallait, des yeux chocolat. L'alarme interne d'Arya s'enclencha et elle n'aimait pas cela. La dernière fois qu'elle avait eu se sentiment, la jeune femme avait reçu cinq balles et trois coups de couteau avant d'être jeter par dessus une falaise. L'inconnue remarquant Arya s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire qui lui donna envie de vomir surtout que cette femme empestait le parfum. Cela lui donna envie d'éternuer ainsi que ses loups.

\- Tu dois être Arya je suppose ? Je suis Kerry.

\- Et tu es ?

\- Oh ! On peut dire que je suis la favorite de Doffy ! S'extasia la jeune femme.

La favorite de Doffy ? Ces mots mirent du temps à faire leur chemin dans le cerveau d'Arya. Ainsi donc cette femme serait...A cette pensée, une vive douleur s'insurgea dans la poitrine de la jeune femme. Tous recommença pratiquement comme la dernière fois. Sauf que cette fois, elle resterait en vie. Kerry continuait de parler mais Arya ne l'écoutait, la colère, l'indignation l'empêchait de bien entendre. Ce qui la sortit de ses pensées furent les cris de peur que Kerry poussa quand Styx faillit la mordre. Posant sur elle un regard meurtrier, Arya parla d'une voix dure :

\- Ne t'avise jamais pas de caresser mes loups si tu tiens à tes doigts !

Arya la bouscula avant de passer suivit de ses deux loups. Seulement Kerry la rappela.

\- Attend...

\- Quoi encore ? Mes loups et moi revenons d'une longue chasse, nous ne sommes pas d'humeur. Si mon capitaine me cherche tu n'auras qu'à lui dire de m'appeler sur mon escargot-phone.

Puis elle planta Kerry allant dans le seul endroit où elle pourrait faire éclater sa tristesse et sa colère. Une fois dans sa serre, elle lâcha le sac contenant ses trophées pour tomber à genoux sur le sol. Des larmes de rage coulèrent sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter. Donnant un coup de poing, elle laissa libre court à sa frustration ainsi que sa rage dans un cri qui fit frémir les deux loups. Non mais qu'elle conne ! Qu'es ce qu'elle croyait ? Qu'il aurait envie d'elle ? En fait depuis le début, il jouait avec ses sentiments. Le compliment sur son maquillage, le fait de l'avoir soigner dans sa chambre...Tous cela n'était rien que du bluff ! Se calmant en griffant le sol, elle se redressa sur ses genoux avant de rouvrir les yeux. Berserk et Styx c'était rapprocher d'elle comme pour la soutenir.

\- Très bien Doflamingo. Si tu veux la guerrière et non la femme tu aura la guerrière !

A ces mots, elle ferma définitivement son cœur aux sentiments. Elle deviendrais alors ce qu'elle a toujours été, une guerrière, une machine de combat. Toute la family avait remarquer le changement de comportement de la jeune femme. Elle était plus dure, plus du tout souriante ni joyeuse. Elle était devenu, une personne assoiffé de combat et de sang. Certains avaient deviné qu'elle et Kerry c'était rencontré que cela ne c'était pas bien passé. Quand on lui posa la question, Arya répondait :

\- Lâcher moi la grappe avec cette pute !

Plusieurs fois Doflamingo du intervenir pur recadrer son membre d'équipage. On pouvait même dire que leur relation était très tendu voir même conflictuelle. Le grand corsaire du même un jour l'immobiliser via son pouvoir ce par quoi la jeune femme lui avait répondu :

\- Alors qu'es ce que tu attend ? Va s'y tue moi !

On aurait dit que leur relation était revenu comme celle d'i ans avant leur rencontre. Plus les semaines passèrent plus Arya devenait plus sombre. Ce changement était du aussi au comportement du grand corsaire qui changeait souvent de favorite. Des fois, Arya arrivait à la supporter d'autre fois pas du tout ! En fait il y avait que Baby 5 et Sugar qui arrivait à la calmer en dehors de Doflamingo. La plus souvent, Arya écoutait la petite fille qui réussissait à calmer le tempérament meurtrier de sa grande sœur. Pour autant, la relation capitaine/subordonnée allait prendre un tout autre tournant.

Ce jour, il faisait beau. Tous le monde était réunis autour de la piscine. Doflamingo était entrain de parler à on ne sait qui par escargot-phone assis tranquillement sur un canapé, sa nouvelle favorite -Rijia si la mémoire d'Arya ne lui jouait pas des tours- assise contre son flanc droit dans un bikini ridicule. En fait il y avait tout un tas de jolies filles ce jours là. Certaines pataugeait dans la piscine, d'autres parlaient un peu plus loin, certaines faisaient le service. Assis autour d'une table, Lao G, Jora, Gladius et Machvise jouait au carte. Sugar était assise sur le canapé à gauche de son capitaine entrain de manger ses fruit préférer. Arya quand à elle était au bord du bassin, les jambes dans l'eau tandis que le reste du corps était en dehors sur le sol le haut de son dos reposant contre le flanc de Berserk à cause de la malédiction de son fruit du démon qui la transformait en enclume, elle ne pouvait pas nager. Styx quand à lui restait près de Sugar à côté du canapé allonger mais aux aguets. Rijia avait voulut caresser quelques minutes plus tôt le loup mais la jeune femme avait dut alors répliquer en disant :

\- Si tu touche mon loup, je ne garantis pas qu'il te reste ta main.

Rijia avait alors reculer sa main avant de jeter un regard noir au loup ainsi qu'à sa maîtresse. Seulement quand elle avait vu Sugar le caresser, elle était devenu alors jalouse et avait piquer une crise.

\- Pourquoi elle peut le toucher et pas moi ?

\- Mes loups ne peuvent pas t'encadrer. Je peux rien leur dire si leur instinct commande.

\- Fum ! Ils ont un sale caractère toute leur maîtresse !

\- Tch ! Tu commences sérieusement à...

\- Arya ! Cela suffit ! Avait tonner la voix de Doflamingo.

Crachant par terre, elle c'était remise dans sa positon sans pour autant lancer à son capitaine :

\- Veille à ce que ta conquête ne touche pas mes loups sous peine de se voir arracher un membre.

Rijia avait alors répliquer :

\- Je me demande comment tu fais pour supporter une femme aussi vulgaire Doffy !

\- (signe pour lui dire d'aller se faire foutre).

\- Tss ! Tu vois.

\- Laisse la donc tranquille Rijia. La pleine lune approche, elle doit être sur les nerfs.

\- Tu dois avoir raison mon Doffy d'amour.

\- Yerk ! Avait alors murmurer Arya discrètement.

Sauf que la pleine lune était déjà passé depuis un moment et que la nouvelle lune commençait à apparaître. Il avait dit cela pour calmer les disputes avant de passer un coup de fil. Cela faisait un moment déjà qu'il discutait. Arya avait fermé les yeux pour profiter de la chaleur des rayons du soleil sur son corps et mangeait une sucette au fruit rouge offerte par Sugar. Ce jour là, elle portait un portait un maillot de bain deux pièce vert foncé. Elle portait son fameux bandana rouge autour du poignet gauche, sur la cuisse gauche son poignard ranger dans un fourreau attaché. Ses lunettes de soudure autour du cou. Elle portait deux bracelet tatouage sur les chevilles qu'elle c'était faite deux semaines auparavant. Sur la gauche c'était du fil barbelé et sur la droite des empreintes de loup. Soudain, Styx et Berserk dressèrent les oreilles à l'affût d'un bruit. Ayant sentit son compagnon se tendre derrière son dos, elle tendit elle aussi l'oreille. C'était quelqu'un qui courrait en portant des talons haut et qui pleurait de rage. La jeune femme se souvenait que son capitaine c'était absenté pendant la moitié d'une journée pour aller sur une île et cela coïncidait au fait que Baby 5 avait annoncer qu'elle allait se marier.

Poussant un soupir las, elle ouvrit les yeux avant de se redresser pour jeter un coup d'œil à Sugar qui mangeait avec délectation. Berserk et Styx quand à eux attendait patiemment que le danger vienne. Retirant sa sucette, elle demanda à sa petite sœur :

\- Sugar dit moi. C'est la combien de fois que notre capitaine détruit une ville qui abrite le petit copain de Baby 5 ?

\- Hum ? Oh ! C'est la septième ville.

\- Ah ! Moi qui pensait qu'elle c'était calmée avec ses crises « tu as besoin de ! ». Faudra que je lui en touche deux mots après ça. Tiens la voilà qui arrive armé de son sabre et de son canon. Ah la la ! Moi qui avait espérer passer une journée bien tranquille à me faire dorer au soleil !

Au moment où elle finit sa phrase, une fenêtre explosa pour laisser Baby 5 apparaître. Celle-ci était visiblement très en colère d'avoir apprit que son capitaine avait raser une ville et ainsi tuer son petit ami. Sautant en l'air, elle changea son bras gauche en arme pour le pointer ensuite devant Doflamingo. Celui-ci continuait toujours de parler malgré la présence d'un canon devant lui. Styx c'était éloigné alors que Berserk le rejoignait et qu'Arya mettait ses lunettes sur son nez tout en remettant sa sucette dans sa bouche avant de se lever. Au bout d'un moment, Baby 5 tira faisant crier tout le monde. Sugar était resté calme vu que sa grande sœur c'était précipitée pour la prendre avant qu'elle ne soit blesser. Rijia quand à elle saignait d'une égratignure au bras. Jetant un regard noir à Arya, elle se redressa pour cracher :

\- Tu aurais pu aussi bien me sauver sale égoïste !

\- Contrairement à toi sale traînée. Sugar est précieuse et puis je n'ai jamais reçu d'ordre te concernant. Répondit l'intéressée.

\- Espèce de...

\- (grognements menaçants)

\- Chut ! Tout doux ! Cela ne servirait à rien mes beau. Vous risqueriez d'attraper mal au ventre. Ironisa Arya.

\- Tu me paieras un jour ! Vociféra Rijia.

\- Mais oui. Mais oui.

Arya reporta ensuite son attention vers Baby 5 et son capitaine. Celui-ci était étaler sur le dos les jambes en l'air et parlait toujours à l'escargot-phone tandis que Baby 5 pleurait de rage.

\- Comment as tu pu tuer mon petit ami ? Cria-t-elle.

Transformant ses deux mains en arme, elle se jeta sur Doflamingo qui se redressa pour esquiver l'attaque. Transformant sa main droite en hache elle l'abattit sur son capitaine qui recula la tête avant d'utiliser son pouvoir du fruit du démon pour la calmer. Dès qu'il eut finit sa conversation, il raccrocha pour ensuite se tourner vers Baby 5.

\- C'est bon tu es calmé ?

\- Tu me le paieras !

\- Rend moi service Baby 5. Calme toi.

\- Ou..oui jeune maître.

\- Et à chaque fois cela fonctionne. Marmonna Arya.

La libérant de son pouvoir, Doflamingo se leva pour ensuite lui ordonner :

\- Nettoie moi tes bêtises Baby 5.

\- Tout de suite jeune maître.

Se tournant vers Arya, il la toisa ainsi que Sugar :

\- T'inquiète pas le flamant. Elle n'a rien. Je vais la reconduire auprès de Trébol. Par contre ta chérie est un peu blessée.

\- Tu aurais pu lui faire évité cela.

\- Je ne crois pas en avoir reçu l'ordre capitaine. Annonça Arya en secouant la tête.

\- Attention à ne pas pousser le bouchon trop loin Arya. La prévint Doflamingo.

\- Je n'y suis pou rien moi. Annonça-t-elle. Bon, je vais y aller.

Prenant Sugar avec elle, la jeune femme quitta la piscine suivit de ses deux loups. Doflamingo médita sur les paroles qu'elle venait de lui annoncer. Il était vrai qu'il se demandait quel était l'élément déclencheur qui l'avait fait changer de comportement. Sentant une présence à côté de lui, il vit Rijia essayer de s'accrocher à son bras. La repoussant, il se dirigea vers sa chambre. La jeune femme spolié n'avait pas du tout apprécier et rumina une sombre vengeance contre celle qu'elle pensait être sa rivale : Arya. Seulement lorsqu'elle passera à l'action elle n'aurait jamais pu deviner les conséquences que cela allait engendré.

Alors que Sugar jouait avec Styx, Berserk se reposait un peu plus loin tout en gardant un œil sur la gamine. Concentré, il sentit pour autant une menace approcher. Se retournant, il voulut attaquer mais il se reçu en pleine truffe un nuage de poussière qui le fit tousser et éternué. Toussotant, crachant, le pauvre warrior wolf s'effondra au sol, ne pouvant plus rien sentir. Ayant entendu du bruit, Styx et Sugar se retournèrent pour voir étaler de tout son long Berserk. La petite fille paniqué se précipita vers le loup qui semblait essayer de respirer. Sentant une odeur forte de jasmin, elle se boucha le nez avant de prendre un mini escargot-phone afin d'appeler quelqu'un.

Sortant de sa douche, Arya finissait de se sécher les cheveux et de mettre un débardeur noir quand un de ses escargot-phone sonna. Intrigué, elle décrocha pour savoir qui l'appelait :

\- Allô ?

\- Arya ! Paniqua Sugar. Berserk, il...je sais pas quoi faire...

\- Oh ! Doucement. Je ne comprend rien là. Qui y a t-il avec Berserk ?

Sugar raconta tout à sa grande sœur. Sentant la colère déferlé dans ses veines, elle dit :

\- J'arrive de suite !

Raccrochant avec fracas, elle prit sa sacoche avant de se diriger vers l'endroit où se trouvait le trio. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle s'agenouilla devant son compagnon qui semblait souffrir. Sentant une forte odeur de jasmin,Arya se couvrit le nez.

\- Putain ! On l'a asperger de parfum et pas qu'un peu. C'est toute la bouteille là ! Kof ! Kof !

\- Mais pourquoi est il dans cet état ? Demanda la petite fille.

\- Les warriors wolf ont l'odorat très développer mais aussi très sensible. Si on l'asperge de parfum comme là, ils perdes l'odorat et deviennent vulnérable. Une seule chose peut lui déboucher le nez. Merde ! J'ai pas penser à ramener pour en faire pousser dans ma serre. Bon tant pis, faut que j'aille sur l'île en récupérer. Sugar reste ici et surveille Berserk. Je vais faire aussi vite que possible.

\- Le jeune maître ne sera pas content.

\- J'emmerde le flamant rose ! Si je ne soigne pas mon loup, il risque d'en avoir pour plusieurs semaines à récupérer et on a pas besoins de ça ! Je vais y aller avec Buffalo et je prend un mini escargot-phone au cas où.

La jeune femme c'était alors précipité vers sa chambre. En chemin, elle vit Rijia et se cacha derrière un couloir pour ne pas la voir. Lorsque celle-ci passe devant elle, une forte odeur de jasmin assaillit ses narines. Ainsi donc c'était elle qui avait mit K.O son loup. A son retour, il faudrait qu'elles aient une petite discussion. Sortant de sa cachette, elle ouvrit sa chambre, prit son couteau et un escargot-phone avant d'aller à la recherche de Buffalo. Quand elle le trouva, elle prit par son manteau pour lui dire :

\- Emmène moi de suite sur l'île c'est une urgence !

\- Mais, mais, mais...

\- Le jeune maître ne sera pas content tu sais. Intervient Baby 5.

\- Baby 5 rend moi un service tu veux ?

\- D'a..d'accord...

\- Si le capitaine me demande dit lui de me contacter par escargot-phone.

\- Mais...très bien.

\- Bon aller toi ! En route !

C'est comme cela que les deux membres partirent en direction de l'île. En chemin elle raconta tout à Buffalo qui sentait les ennuis poindre. Doflamingo était de très mais alors de très mauvaise humeur. On lui avait apprit la présence d'intrus sur la côte Est voulant envoyer Arya il ne la trouva nul part ce qui l'exaspéra au plus au point.

\- Où est donc passé cette petite diablesse ?

Croisant Baby 5, il lui demanda où elle était. La réponse de sa subordonnée ne l'enchanta guère :

\- Comment ça partit sur l'île avec Buffalo ? Qu'es ce qu'elle mijote ?

\- Elle m'a dit de vous dire que vous pourrez la joindre via escargot-phone jeune maître.

Faisant craquer ses doigts, il se dirigea d'un pas presser là où il gardait plusieurs escargot-phone. Ouvrant la porte avec fracas, il se dirigea vers la petite table pour ensuite prendre celui qui correspondait à la jeune femme. Composant le numéro il attendit patiemment en s'asseyant sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

 _Dans la forêt..._

S'étant diriger seule vers l'endroit où poussait la fleur qui pourrait soigner Berserk, Arya entendit sonner son escargot-phone. Devinant aisément qui l'appelait, elle décida de la faire poiroter un petit peu pendant qu'elle cueillait les fleurs.

Attendant toujours qu'elle veuille bien décrocher, Doflamingo sentit la colère l'envahir au fur et à mesure de l'attente. Soudain, le bruit caractéristique que l'escargot fit pour dire que l'autre personne avait décrocher se fit entendre.

\- Arya ?

-...

\- Tss ! Je sais que tu m'entend. Baby 5 m'a dit que tu t'étais rendu sur l'île avec Buffalo sans me prévenir. Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

-...

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as fait cela mais sache que des intrus ont été repérer sur la côte Est et que...

\- « Envoie quelqu'un d'autre le flamant rose ! » Répondit Arya.

\- Quoi ?

\- « Tu as très bien entendu. Maintenant excuse moi mais je dois finir de cueillir des fleurs pour soigner Berserk. »

\- Soigner...Arya maintenant cela suffit ! Tonna Doflamingo. Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe et maintenant ! C'est un ordre !

\- « Comme tu veux capitaine ! Railla la jeune femme. Berserk à l'odorat qui est en panne parce qu'une certaine personne lui a vaporiser du parfum directement sur la truffe. Hors, les warriors wolf ont un odorat sensible. Je suis aller sur l'île pour chercher une fleur afin de lui purifier le nez. »

\- Comment es ce arriver ?

\- « Oh j'en sais rien moi ? T'a qu'à demander à la pute qui réchauffe ton lit ! »

\- Qu'es ce que Rijia à avoir avec cela ?

\- « Je l'ai croiser avant de partir. Figure toi que c'était la même odeur qui empestait le museau de Berserk. »

-...

\- « Bon maintenant si tu n'a rien d'autre à me dire. J'ai du travaille. »

\- Arya. Attend...

\- « Quand je reviendrais tu peux être sur que ta copine et moi nous aurons une discussions. La prochaine fois capitaine choisit mieux celle qui partage ton lit ! »

Puis elle raccrocha au nez de Doflamingo. Celui-ci ivre de rage, des veines saillirent sur son front, il jeta violemment le combiner par terre avant de se prendre la tête entre ses mains.

\- Grrr ! _Qu'es ce qui ma fichue une femme pareille ?!_

Ce qu'il venait d'apprendre ne l'enchanta guère. Se levant, il se dirigea vers sa chambre où il était sur de trouver Rijia. Entendant la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, la jeune femme sortit de la salle de bain pour venir accueillir le grand corsaire. Cependant, elle perdit son sourire lorsqu'elle sentit son aura de colère. De plus il n'affichait pas son fameux sourire ce qui était mauvais signe.

\- Do...Do..Doffy d'amour ?

\- As tu asperger Berserk de parfum ?

\- Que...quoi...mais de quoi tu parle enfin ?

\- Ne fait pas l'innocente car je ne suis pas d'humeur vois tu. As tu oui ou non fait quelque chose au loup d'Arya ?

\- Encore Arya ? Voyons tu es trop stresser à cause d'elle. Viens je vais te détendre. Arggg !

\- Ma patience à atteint sa limite !

La jeune femme sentit un mince fil autour de sa gorge se resserrer laissant s'échapper un filet de sang.

\- Je te repose la question. Qu'as tu...

\- D'accord. D'accord. Je vais tout t'avouer. J'ai...j'ai asperger le loup de parfum mais je ne savais pas que...

\- Que quoi ? Que cela allait le mettre K .O ? Obliger un de mes membres d'équipage à s'en aller pour trouver un remède alors que j'avais besoins d'elle plus que jamais ? Sais tu que tu viens de me mettre dans un sacré pétrin et dans une colère noire petite garce !

\- Je suis désoler...

\- Oh je le vois bien que tu es désoler mais c'est trop tard. Fufufufufufufufu ! Je pensais pouvoir te garder encore un peu mais...tu as précipité ta propre mort.

\- Pitié...non...Doffy...

\- Adieu !

Faisant un geste, le fil autours de la gorge de Rijia se resserra pour la décapiter. Regardant ce qui restait de son ancienne amante, Doflamingo sortit de sa chambre pour ordonner qu'on lui débarrasse du corps. Dès qu' Arya allait rentrer, ils se devaient d'avoir une petite discussion tous les deux.

Sur le chemin du retour, Arya ordonna à Buffalo de l'emmener sur la côté Est. Là bas, il la laissa seule afin qu'elle face un carnage des intrus qui avait oser pénétrer sur le territoire de son capitaine. Cela la calma un peu mais pas beaucoup. Rentrant en courant sous sa forme louve, elle alla retrouver Berserk. Le pauvre avait une mine triste pour autant, la jeune femme avait de quoi le guérir. Sortant plusieurs fleur de sa sacoche, elle les mit sous le museau du loup qui à cause du pollen se mit à éternuer avant de pouvoir respirer de nouveau convenablement. Sugar c'était jeter à son cou pour l'étreindre. Souriant, Arya planter le reste des fleurs afin d'avoir une réserve jusqu'au cas où.

Une fois que cela fut fait, elle retourna dans sa chambre poser quelques affaires avant d'aller à la recherche de Rijia. La jeune femme savait où la trouver : dans la chambre de son capitaine. Une fois devant les portes, elle fit taire les battements de son cœur qui lui rappela la dernière fois qu'elle y avait mit les pieds. L'ouvrant comme si de rien n'était, la jeune femme entra en cherchant sa proie. Cependant il n'y avait personne dans les alentours. De plus, une forte odeur de produit pour le lavage y était présente.

\- Hum étrange. Pensa Arya.

Se baissant au sol à l'endroit où l'odeur était la plus forte, la jeune femme y passa sa main. La mettant à hauteur de visage, elle se frotta les doigts tout en disant :

\- Tss ! Cette petite garce à précipité sa propre mort on dirait. Fait chier !

\- Comment se porte Berserk ? Demanda une voix.

Se relevant, elle chercha d'où provenait la voix pour ensuite voir son capitaine sortir des ombres, un verre à la main. Il ne portait pas son fameux manteau de plume rose mais une chemise blanche ouvert sur ses magnifiques abdos ainsi qu'un pantalon court rose et violet. Il était la dernière personne qu'elle voulait voir. Répondant quand même à sa question, elle déclara :

\- Berserk va mieux. Il devrait retrouver pleinement ses capacités d'ici 24 heures.

\- Tant mieux. Répondit Doflamingo en buvant d'une traite son verre avant de le poser sur une table.

\- Sur ce, je vais te laisser le flamant rose. Étant donner que le sort de Rijia était déjà scellé, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Tchao !

A peine eut elle tourner le dos que la porte se referma d'elle même dans un claquement sinistre. Poussant un grognement, Arya tourna à demi la tête pour toiser son capitaine qui affichait un visage sérieux.

\- Qu'es ce que tu veux encore ?

\- Il faut que l'on parle Arya. Déclara Doflamingo.

\- J'ai pas envie de parler. Et surtout pas à toi !

Elle se dirigeait vers la porte quand des fils lui enserrèrent tous le corps sans pour autant la serrer. Ne pouvant bouger que la tête, elle la tourna vers son capitaine en vociférant :

\- Lâche moi tout de suite !

\- Pas avant de savoir ce qui t'arrive.

\- Hein ?

\- Tu as changer Arya depuis l'accident de la serre. En revenant de l'île après la pleine lune, ton comportement à changer. Je veux savoir pourquoi !

\- Tss ! Comme si tu en avais quelque chose à faire. Rugit la jeune femme dont les yeux venait de prendre la teinte de ceux d'un loup.

\- Je suis ton capitaine et tu fais partis de ma family. De plus, cela m'intrigue beaucoup. Donc tu vas gentiment me répondre à moins que tu ne préfères souffrir un peu.

En disant cela, il contracta un peu plus les fils qui se trouvaient autour du corps de la jeune femme. Celle-ci serra les dents contre la douleur, elle ne voulait pas lui donner ce plaisirs. Alors comme cela, il voulait savoir ce qui l'avait changer ? Très bien elle allait lui dire non sans pour autant lui donner du fil à retordre !

\- Très bien. Je vais te le dire mais pourrais tu desserrer un peu ? Je commence à me sentir à l'étroit !

\- Fufufufufufu ! Très bien. Alors dit moi qu'es ce qui t'a mit dans cet état ?

\- Tu devrais plutôt dire qui. Laisse moi donc te répondre capitaine. La personne qui es responsable de mon comportement c'est...TOI !

Se transformant complètement, la jeune femme brisa les fils avant de se retourner vers son capitaine qui affichait une mine contrariée. Se mettant en position d'attaque, elle cria de sa voix guttural :

\- Si j'ai changer c'est à cause de toi ! Don Quichotte Doflamingo !

Elle sortie ses griffes afin de trancher son capitaine. Nullement impressionner, il évita l'attaque aisément mettant encore plus en rogne la jeune femme. Arya tenta alors un coup de poing quand elle sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Qu'es ce que...Ah merde !

Doflamingo était en train d'utiliser son pouvoir sur elle. Cela n'était pas bon du tout ! Essayant de se défaire de ses liens, elle ne réussit qu'à ce blesser en tentant de résister. S'asseyant sur une chaise comme si de rien n'était, Doflamingo commença alors son petit interrogatoire.

\- Bien nous allons pouvoir éclaircir certains points.

\- Ordure...

\- Calme toi maintenant ! Et si tu me disait pourquoi je suis selon toi bien entendu, responsable de ton changement de comportement ?

\- Tu le fais exprès en plus ? Gni ! Tout est de ta faute ! Tu t'es moqué de moi et de ce que je ressentais !

\- Explique toi Arya en quoi je me suis moqué de toi ?

\- Gni...Gni...

Voyant qu'elle n'allait pas lui répondre puisqu'elle continuais à lutter contre ses fils qui lui enserraient le corps, Doflamingo essaya d'analyser par lui même la situation. Il fut cependant tiré de ses pensées quand il vit qu'elle avait reprit son apparence normal. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés aux endroits où se situait ses fils et elle était toujours ivre de rage. Sa poitrine commençais à être exposer sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Perdant patience, il ordonna :

\- Je commence à perdre patience. Dis moi en quoi je suis responsable ?

\- Tu veux savoir vraiment ? Ha ha ha ! Vous les mecs vous êtes tous pareils, incapable de voir certaines choses. Non tous ce qui vous intéresses ce sont les jolies femmes qui ont un corps parfait là où il faut ! Les femmes comme moi, ne sont relégués qu'au second plan voir quasiment inexistante à vos yeux. Ha ha ha ha ha ! Que j'ai été conne le jour où tu m'a fait ce compliment sur le travail de Jora ! J'aurais du me douter que tu disais cela par politesse !

\- J'étais sincère ce jour là. Répondit Doflamingo impassible.

\- Ou la fois quand tu m'a emmener dans ta chambre pour me soigner après l'explosion de la serre. Pourquoi d'ailleurs m'a tu emmener là et pas dans une autre pièce ?

\- Je me doutais qu'une fois réveillés, tu te serais précipité à la poursuite de Dellinger et Buffalo malgré l'intensité de tes blessures. Dans ma chambre tu te serais calmé et reposé calmement.

\- Très prévenant de ta part capitaine ! Railla la jeune femme. Sauf que pour moi cela signifiait autre chose. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ! A croire que mon erreur du passé ne m'a pas servit de leçon. Je suis toujours aussi rêveuse avec les hommes !

\- Que veux tu dire par là ?

Soudain Doflamingo resta sans voix devant la scène qui se produisit devant lui. Arya qui luttait toujours contre le pouvoir de son capitaine, réussit à s'extraire de son emprise en cassant les fils avec sa mâchoire. Bien sur, elle c'était blesser mais peu lui importait, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était de se libérer pour mettre son poing dans sa face de gamin arrogant. Revenant de sa surprise, il s'écarta de son chemin et Arya brisa le siège en enfonçant son poing dans le dossier. Malheureusement pour elle, sa main resta coincé dedans. Essayant de se libérer, elle restait sur ses gardes. Atterrissant à quelques mètres derrière elle, le grand corsaire lui reposa la question :

\- Que veux dire par « mon erreur passé ne m' pas servit de leçon » ?

\- Gni...Que sais tu précisément de mon passé ? Gni ! Tu as dit que tu avais fait des recherches sur moi.

\- Ta famille ta lâchement abandonné parce que tu préférais les bêtes. Répondit Doflamingo.

\- Ha ha ha ha ! Ce n'est que la version officielle. La vrai raison, c'est que mes parents avaient honte de moi. Gni ! Il voulait une fille pour qui leur servirait dans un unique but : avoir du pouvoir ! Gni ! En grandissant, je n'étais pas le genre de fille qu'il avait espérer ! Toujours à faire les quatre cent coups, à traîner à droite à gauche, préférant le combat aux bonnes manières, les vêtements de mec plutôt que les robes. Et enfin, m'occuper d'animaux plutôt que de les utiliser comme des « accessoires ». Un jour, ils voulurent m'obliger à me fiancer mais j'ai refuser en foutant un gros coup de poing dans la face de mon « fiancé ». Cela en fut trop pour eux et ils me virèrent de la maison. J'avais 14 ans. J'ai vécut dans la rue, j'ai appris à survivre. Puis à 16 ans, je me suis fait ma réputation en tuant un dragon céleste. Depuis cet âge là, je suis devenu une vrai dure à cuire, une voleuse, une survivante, un loup solitaire. Gni ! Mais j'ai comprit qu'un loup seul ne pouvait survivre. J'ai rencontré un homme qui fut mon complice. Durant plusieurs temps, nous écumions les banques, on demandait nos services en tant que mercenaire. Pourtant un jour, tout bascula et ce jour là, j'ai faillit crever. Gni ! Tu as vu mes blessures, si j'ai survécut c'est grâce à Berserk et Styx ! Ils m'ont trouvé, mon gardé en vie. Il ne nourrissait, veillaient sur moi. Au final ce sont eux qui sont devenu ma nouvelle famille, ma meute ! Gni !

La jeune femme réussit enfin à libérer son poignet coincé dans le fauteuil. Se tournant vers son capitaine, elle serra les poings de rage, soufflant comme jamais. Du sang gouttait de ses poings tandis qu'elle continuais son récit.

\- Vous les mecs dès que vous voyez une jolie femme ce n'est plus avec votre cerveau que vous pensez. Non ! C'est avec autre chose ! Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que tu étais différent mais au final tu es comme tout ces autre mecs. Et cela me dégoûte au plus au point !

Finissant sa phrase, elle se jeta contre son capitaine qui se déplaça sur le côté. Entraîner par sa vitesse, elle chuta avant d'être attraper par l'arrière de son débardeur pour ensuite être plaqué contre le mur. Sous le choc, elle eut mal. Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de se dégager que son capitaine était devant elle lui faisant lever les bras en l'air contre le mur pour l'immobiliser. Arya essaya de donner des coups de pieds mais ce fut vain car ses jambes ne répondirent pas.

\- Espèce d'ordure ! Connard ! Fils de...Hum ?

La jeune femme fut alors surprise par le geste du grand corsaire. Las de la voir l'engueuler, il posa les lèvres contre les siennes pour la faire taire. Cela réussit et Doflamingo sourit intérieurement. Bougeant ses lèvres contre ceux de la jeune femme, il lui quémanda de les ouvrir ce qu'elle fit avant de lui mordre violemment la lèvre inférieur. Se retirant, il se toucha la bouche avant de reporter son regard vers celui d'Arya qui lançait des éclairs.

\- Ne t'avise pas de ma confondre avec ces filles que tu ramenais pratiquement chaque soir dans ton lit ! Ce n'est pas cela qui arrivera à calmer ma colère envers toi !

\- Hum ? Noterais je une pointe de jalousie ?

Pendant un bref instant, il la vit écarquiller les yeux avant de se reprendre pour de nouveau revêtir son masque de haine envers lui. C'était bien ce qu'il pensait, elle était jalouse mais en même temps il devina une blessure profonde.

\- Jalouse ? _Jalouse ?!_ Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? Tu me complimentes sur mon maquillage, tu m'amène dans ta chambre pour me soigner, je pars étancher ma soif de sang et de carnage pendant quelques jours et lorsque je reviens qui es ce que je croise ? Une pute qui me dit être ta favorite ? Comment crois tu que je devais le prendre ? Hein le flamant ? C'est comme si tu avais rouvert une cicatrice qui avait eut déjà du mal à cicatriser en faisant en sorte que je souffre encore ! Tu crois que je ne vous entendais pas la nuit ? Crois moi j'avais envie d'arracher le cœur avec mes griffes de celle qui était avec toi. Et chaque fois que tu passais devant moi, je devais me retenir de ne pas vomir en sentant l'odeur de sexe et de parfum qui t'imprégnait. Ces semaines furent pour moi un véritable enfer encore plus quand tu as prit cette Rijia avec toi ! Celle là crois moi c'était la pire ! Je me fous de mourir maintenant par ta main mais il faut quand même que tu le sache...Oui j'étais jalouse de ces filles que tu ramenais, oui jalouse ! Je voulais être à leur place, sentir tes mains sur moi, ton corps sur moi. De me sentir bien auprès de toi malgré le fait d'avoir été trahis mais voilà tu as tout fichue par terre maudit flamant de corsaire à la noix ! Tu entend ? Je suis amoureuse de toi ! Voilà tu es content maintenant ? Satisfait de savoir pourquoi j'ai changer ?

Arya avait presque crier les derniers mots de sa phrase. Puis elle fit une moue boudeuse, un peu honteuse d'avoir du déclarer ses sentiments à son capitaine. Surtout de cette façon ! Doflamingo avait écouté sa plaidoirie et ce qu'il avait retenu c'est qu'un homme l'avait fait souffrir et il se devait de savoir qui afin de le punit comme il se doit.

\- Qui ?

\- Hum ?

\- Qui t'a trahis ? Répéta Doflamingo.

\- Pourquoi tu voudrais le savoir ? Serais tu jaloux parce que tu pensais que je n'avais pas connue d'homme avant ? Alors laisse moi te dire c'est : Va te faire foutre !

BAM !

Le grand corsaire venait d'abattre ses deux mains sur le mur de chaque côté de la tête d'Arya qui écarquilla les yeux de terreur. Jamais auparavant, elle ne l'avait vu dans une telle colère noire, elle pouvait la sentir via ses sens surdéveloppement. Pour autant, elle n'allais pas cracher le morceau car ce souvenir n'appartenait qu'à elle et il n'avait pas besoins de le savoir. S'approchant doucement de son oreille, il lui murmura doucement :

\- Dernière chance Arya. Dit moi son nom !

\- Non ! Cela ne te regarde pas le flamant !

\- Fufufufufu ! Très bien tu l'auras voulus.

Pendant un moment, elle crut qu'il allait abandonner et la laisser partir mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Bien au contraire ! Le corps de la jeune femme se figea sur place lorsqu'elle sentit sa langue passer près de son cou. De suite, elle sentit une chaleur commencer à se former dans son bas ventre. Après tout, cela faisait un petit moment qu'elle n'avait pas eu de relation mais elle ne voulait pas céder la place à sa libido ! Hors de question ! Essayant de se libérer, la jeune femme sentit alors les mains de son capitaine remonter doucement et sensuellement vers sa poitrine. Avant qu'elle n'ait put dire quoi que ce soit, il déchira l'avant, exposant entièrement sa poitrine à l'air puisqu'elle ne portait jamais de soutien-gorge. L'air frisa fit poindre ses tétons devant le regard appréciateur du grand corsaire qui se lécha les lèvres d'avance. Quand elle le vit approcher, elle voulut protester sauf qu'elle s'étrangla à moité quand les lèvres de son capitaine se refermèrent sur son téton gauche.

Doflamingo, le titilla, le mordit sensuellement, le lécha pour le faire poindre encore plus. Puisqu'elle ne voulait pas cracher le morceau malgré son pouvoir de fruit du démon, il opta pour une solution assez simple qui allait quand même la rendre dingue. Il allait la faire languir de plaisir. Après cela, il était sur qu'elle serai plus coopérative. Arya essaya de résister comme elle le pouvait seulement les caresses qu'il lui prodiguait était si merveilleuse qu'elle se sentit succomber un peu plus. D'ailleurs, elle ne pouvait refréner les petits cris de plaisirs qui sortirent de sa bouche ni d'empêcher son corps de ce cambrer un peu plus contre cette bouche. Lorsque sa main toucha son autre sein, elle se cogna la tête fortement contre le mur derrière. Bon sang, elle donnerais tout pour coller ses mains derrière sa tête, lui griffer le cuir chevelu, se perdre dans ses cheveux blond, l'amener encore plus contre elle. Ou mieux encore, laisser courir ses mains sur ses abdos magnifiquement sculptés afin de lui soutirer aussi des cris de plaisirs. Doflamingo de son côté, adorait sentir que ses caresses faisaient leur effet. Délaissant ses seins malgré les petits cris de protestations qu'il put entendre, il traça un chemin avec sa langue vers son oreille pour de nouveau lui demander :

\- Alors ? Prête à me donner ce nom ?

\- Ma réponse est toujours « non » !

\- Fufufufufu ! Tu es coriace mais je sais que tu ne tiens plus.

Pour vérifier ses dire, il passa délicatement sa main sur le ventre de la jeune femme qui se contracta alors qu'elle prit une inspiration.

\- Tu n'a qu'un nom à me donner et je ferais en sorte que tu puisse largement en profiter. Ce n'est pas bien compliquer ce que je demande.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu me demande le flamant. Il y a des souvenirs que je ne veux pas partager. Tu as commencer à ouvrir la boîte de Pandore, si je te dis son nom, elle sera complètement ouverte. Sauras tu prêt à subir les conséquences ?

\- Fufufufufu ! Je suis prêt en effet à subir tes foudres ma belle louve.

Lui mordant le lobe d'oreille, il laissa son visage derrière son cou tandis que la main qui était poser sur son ventre descendit plus au sud. Arya retint son souffle lorsqu'elle vit cette main disparaître à l'intérieur de son pantalon. Son corps ce cambra lorsqu'elle sentit l'un de ses doigts effleurer son sexe avant d'y entrer. Une fois qu'il fut à l'intérieur, elle tenta de résister en vain. Arya ne put s'empêcher de gémir, de gesticuler pour approfondir la caresse surtout lorsqu'un deuxième doigt se joignit au premier et qu'elle sentit les dents du corsaire râper sa peau envoyant des décharges électrique dans tout le corps. Ce fut pire lorsque son autre main se mit dans le creux de ses reins pour la rapprocher du corps musclé du grand corsaire. Là elle put sentir la preuve physique que son capitaine avait envie d'elle. Sentant la vague de libération arriver, Arya du néanmoins déchanter lorsque Doflamingo arrêta de la titiller. D'une voix sensuelle il demanda :

\- Alors dois je m'arrêter ou continuer ?

\- (ravale sa salive)...Continue...par pitié...

\- Tu sais alors ce qu'il te reste à faire.

\- Je...peux...pas...

\- Arya.

\- C'est trop...dur...

En effet, des images du jour où elle fut trahis revinrent derrière ses yeux. La découverte, le combat, les coups de feu, les coups de couteaux, le fait qu'elle croyait qu'il l'aimait alors que c'était absolument faux. La douleur que cela à engendrer sans poitrine, de sentir son cœur se déchirer. Le froid qui commençait à se répandre dans son corps, sa vision de troubler, les bruits de pas. Son réveille dans la grotte, la découverte de Berserk et Styx. Le fait qu'elle est survécut et la rage qu'elle avait alors ressentie. Tous cela lui revint alors en mémoire et cela la fit pleurer sans qu'elle puisse s'arrêter. Sentant des mots lui être murmurer ainsi que le fait que les caresses reprennent fit perdre le fil à Arya. Cependant cela s'arrêta très vite. Prenant une inspiration, elle se résigna à lâcher le morceau.

\- Très bien tu as gagner le flamant. Celui qui m'a trahis n'était autre que mon complice nommé Slake qui est devenu mon amant. Il m'a trahis pour une pouffe en me laissant pour morte. C'est à cause de lui que j'étais en colère. Voilà tu es content maintenant !

Doflamingo s'éloigna alors d'Arya la libérant. Se massant les poignets, elle ferma les yeux pour partir de la chambre. Mais à peine eut telle fait un pas qu'un bras la saisit pour la retourner et pour ensuite l'approcher plus près. S'écrasant contre le corps musclé de Doflamingo, ses lèvres contre les siennes enfin, il c'était baissé vu leur différence de taille. L'embrassant comme si il était son oxygène, elle fit remonter ses mains derrière son cou, tirant sur ses cheveux blond, griffant son cuir chevelus au grand bonheur du concerné qui en fut ravit. La prenant par les fesses, il fit en sorte qu'elle s'accroche à lui en enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille. En à peine quelques enjamber, il les amena vers son lit où il lâcha la jeune femme qui rebondit sur le matelas. Avant même qu'elle proteste, il la couvrit de son corps tout en l'embrassant reprenant ensuite ses caresses qu'il avait du arrêter tout à l'heure. La jeune femme arriva très vite à l'orgasme, mouillant les doigts qui se trouvaient en elle de ses jus. Il lécha consciencieusement ses doigts imprégné des fluides de sa partenaire avant d'enlever sa chemise qu'il jeta au sol avant de se pencher de nouveau sur son corps. Seulement quand elle sentit que cela devenait plus sérieux, elle réussit à repousser le grand corsaire qui se retrouva sur le dos tandis qu'elle se levait tout en enfilant la chemise au sol qui lui appartenait.

\- Arya...

\- Désoler le flamant mais je ne suis pas comme ces filles que tu ramenais avant OK ?

\- Loin de moi...

\- La ferme ! Tu as...exciter ma libido juste pour obtenir ce qu'il te fallait. A savoir le nom de mon complice qui m'a trahis. Ensuite dès que l'on aurait coucher ensemble tu m'aurais mise de côté pour te trouver une autre fille. N'essaie pas de le nier ! Je ne suis rien de plus qu'une arme pour toi.

Refermant un peu la chemise pour maquer sa poitrine, elle se dirigea d'un pas décider vers la porte avant qu'il ne l'arrête. Ouvrant un peu, Arya du s'arrêter lorsqu'elle l'entendit l'appeler.

\- Tu as soif de vengeance envers lui n'es ce pas ?

\- A ton avis ? Lorsque j'ai pleinement guéris, je ne voulais qu'une seule chose : me venger. Je voulais qu'il souffre autant qu'il m'avait fait souffrir. Mais j'ai abandonner cette idée quand j'ai vu Berserk et Styx. Bien qu'au fond de moi, je sais que je ne trouverais la paix que lorsque cette petite ordure sera devant moi à me supplier de l'achever.

Puis elle partit en claquant la porte laissant le grand corsaire su son lit. Souriant de façon sinistre, il s'étala sur le dos en croisant les bras derrière sa tête. Un plan venait de germer dans sa tête, dans quelques mois ce serais le 31ème anniversaire d'Arya et il fera une joie de lui offrir un cadeau digne de ce nom. Se relevant, il alla chercher un escargot-phone pour appeler quelqu'un.

\- Considère que ton vœux sera exaucer ma chère Arya. Vergo ? J'ai besoins que tu traques quelqu'un pour moi. Un certains Slake mais attention je le veux vivant. Vois tu c'est une vieille connaissance d'Arya et je voudrais les faire de nouveau se rencontrer.

\- « Très bien Doffy. »

\- Fufufufufu ! Il me tarde de voir l'ordure qui avait oser faire du mal à ma petite louve. Cela promet d'être vraiment interessant.

Pendant ce temps, Arya avait rejoint sa chambre heureusement sans croiser personne. Une fois sa porte refermé, elle se laissa glisser au sol avant de prendre sa tête entre ses mains.

\- Quelle journée de merde !

Se relevant, elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bain afin de prendre un bon bain réparateur qui lui ferait oublier tout ce qui venait de se passer. Enlevant la chemise appartenant à Doflamingo et le reste de ses vêtements, elle plongea dans l'eau délicieuse parfumé au bois de santal. Elle y resta pendant un moment si bien qu'elle loupa le repas du soir. Ce fut le grand corsaire qui du calmer Sugar et Baby 5 qui semblaient inquiètes pour la jeune femme en leur disant que cela ne devait être rien. Fort heureusement, Arya apparut vers la fin du repas pour prendre de quoi se sustenter et put rassurer les deux femmes. Elle ne jeta pas un regard à son capitaine et prit de quoi manger avant de revenir dans sa chambre. Une fois qu'elle eut manger, elle s'habilla pour aller dormir vêtu simplement d'une culotte sauf que cette fois ci, elle se couvrit de la chemise de Doflamingo avant de se mettre au lit.

Durant les mois qui suivirent avant la date fatidique, Arya c'était calmé et semblait moins froide envers son capitaine bien qu'elle restait distante. Cela rassura la family qui furent contente de retrouver la Arya qu'ils connaissaient. Pour autant, le jour des 31 ans de la jeune femme tout allait changer. Déjà, le matin, elle trouvait le comportement de certains assez curieux mais ne préféra laisser tomber. Doflamingo l'envoya sur la côté Sud pour s'occuper d'intrus avec ses deux loups. Lorsque le soir arriva, elle se prépara pour aller prendre son repas. Quand elle arriva devant les portes, Arya les ouvrit quand elle se figea en entendant des « PAF PAF » lui faisant fermer les yeux et reculer. Une fois qu'il n'y eut plus aucun bruit, elle baissa les bras pour voir toute la family réunit qui lui souhaitaient un joyeux anniversaire.

Arya se sentit alors idiote puisqu'elle avait complètement oublier que c'était son propre anniversaire. Souriant, elle se dirigea vers le groupe afin que tous le monde la prenne dans leur bras sauf leur capitaine qui préféra lui donner une bonne coupe de champagne en lui disant :

\- Joyeux anniversaire !

Elle le remercia d'un hochement de tête avec un franc sourire tandis qu'elle se retournait pour voir Pica et Diamante pousser un énorme gâteau couvert de bougies. Posant sa coupe, se dirigea vers la pâtisserie pour souffler toute les bougies. Diamanté découpa ensuite le gâteau en plusieurs part pour que tous le monde puisse en manger. C'était un gâteau de fruit rouge, avec un coulis de fraise avec des morceaux de chocolat par ci par là. Tous le monde ria, mangea puis la boisson coula à flot. Vint ensuite la distribution de cadeaux. Sugar, lui avait offert des fleurs, des roses noire, rouge qui étaient magnifique. Ému, elle embrassa la petite fille lui promettant de les planter dans sa serre. Baby 5 lui offrit ses services pour une journée ce que la jeune femme répondit par un sourire forcé en levant les yeux au ciel. Il faudrait vraiment qu'elles aient une petite discussion. Buffalo et Dellinger lui offrirent des bagues et des colliers, Lao G un livre adulte qu'elle cacha vite quand Sugar lui demanda de quoi il parlait. Diamante, lui offrit un nouveau poignard avec son fourreau, Gladius, des accessoires steampunk, Pica, de quoi se muscler, Trébol lui offrit une jolie montre avec pour fond la pleine lune. Machvise offrit des colliers pour les loups qui fit sourire Arya. La plus grosse surprise vient de Jora qui offrit une nouvelle sacoche et une boîte contenant un vêtement. Ouvrant la boîte, elle découvrit une robe mais ravala vite une remarque acerbe quand elle découvrit le vêtement en le prenant dans ses mains.

La robe était dans le style steampunk, couleur bronze et noir avec des mitaines en dentelle, un chapeau avec des lunettes cousue dessus, des chaussures à petit talon, suivi d'un tout de cou adéquat. Sous le choc, elle regarda la vieille femme ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

\- Eh bien quoi ! Vas l'essayer voyons ! L'incita Jora.

Gêner, elle dut le faire quand Baby 5 et Sugar voulurent savoir à quoi elle ressemblerais une fois dedans. D'ailleurs, elles l'accompagnèrent pour l'aider. Une fois le trios parti, Doflamingo se tourna vers Machvise et Pica.

\- Pendant qu'elle va essayer la robe amener le dernier paquet.

\- Bien jeune maître.

\- Hé hé hé ! Cela risque d'être vraiment amusant Doffy ! Déclara Trébol.

\- Fufufufufu ! Je ne te le fait pas dire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Baby 5 et Sugar revinrent dans la salle toute joyeuse en disant à l'assembler :

\- Aller viens. Montre leur.

\- Oui grande sœur. Montre comment tu es belle.

Encourager, Arya se montra au reste de la family sauf qu'il manquait Machvise et Pica, qui furent choqués dans le bon sens du terme en voyant la jeune femme dans la robe et maquillée. Cela la changeait de beaucoup que certains se demandais si c'était bien la Arya qu'ils connaissaient. Un seul restait en retrait de tout cela : le grand corsaire. Celui-ci était bien au contraire subjugué par la beauté que la jeune femme dégageait et il fallait bien reconnaître, la jeune femme était bien plus jolie que certaines femmes qui l'avaient ramener dans son lit. Au bout d'un moment, Doflamingo prit la coupe qu'elle avait poser pour venir à sa rencontre afin de la lui tendre.

\- Tu es très en beauté ce soir.

\- Merci capitaine. Répondit gentiment la jeune femme qui prit la coupe en buvant un peu. C'est une super soirée.

\- Oh ! Mais cela n'est pas terminé ma douce. Il y a encore une surprise qui je pense te fera énormément plaisirs.

\- Qu'es ce que tu mijote le flamant ?

\- Tu le sauras bien assez vite.

En effet, Machvise et Pica revinrent alors tenant un énorme coffre qu'ils posèrent à terre. Intrigué, elle regarda d'abord son capitaine qui fit signe afin que le coffre soit ouvert. Une fois ouvert, les deux hommes le fit tomber pour monter le contenue. Une homme fut projeter hors du coffre, les mains attachés par une corde, du sang sécher sur sa tête. Machvise s'approcha alors pour mettre l'homme sur ses genoux afin que tous le monde puisse voir son visage.

Un bruit de verre cassé se fit entendre. Arya avait lâcher sa coupe en reconnaissant l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Slake ! Tous ses souvenirs refirent surface telle une marée avant qu'elle ne revienne à la réalité. Slake quand à lui, cligna des yeux en reconnaissant les personnes qui l'entouraient mais fut choqué lorsqu'il reconnut Arya portant une robe.

\- Arya ? Non ! Impossible ! Tu es encore en vie ?

\- Slake !

Ivre de rage, elle se précipita sur lui transformant sa main droite pour le griffer violemment au visage. Personne n'intervient, pas même Doflamingo. Crachant un peu de sang, Slake regarda la jeune femme dont les yeux étaient ceux d'un loup.

\- Putain ! Je comprend mieux pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à mettre la main sur ton fruit. Si j'avais su que tu n'avais pas clamsé, je t'aurais achever de mes mains.

\- Cela ne t'a pas suffit de me briser le cœur en me trahissant pour cette pouffe ? Tu voulais aussi mon fruit du démon ?

\- C'est moi qui aurais du le manger à la base. Mais tu m'a doubler en première et quand à Jiklia, c'était ma petite copine. Toi et moi c'était rien. Je voulais seulement me rapprocher de toi pour te buter et récupérer le fruit du loup.

\- Tout ce que tu m'a dit, dire que...Rhaaa ! Espèce de raclure !

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Tu t'étais vu ? Personne n'aurais voulu d'une garçonne. J'ai fait ça uniquement pour le fruit.

\- Je devrais t'achever.

\- Va s'y te gène pas.

Contrôler par la rage, elle allait frapper mais se retint de justesse. Via son odorat, elle pouvait sentir une odeur qui émanait de Slake. Celle de la peur. Il avait peur, bien mais ce n'était qu'un début puisqu'il fallait qu'il souffre autant qu'elle avait souffert. Se penchant vers lui, elle le regarda dans les yeux pour lui dire.

\- Non cela serait trop facile. Après tout, tu m'a bien laisser pour morte. T'accorder la mort non, j'ai bien mieux Ma family s'occupera bien de toi après tout, œil pour œil dent pour dent. Lorsque tu demandera la mort, personne ne te l'accordera avant que je ne l'ai décider !

Se tournant vers son capitaine, elle déclara :

\- La fête est finit. Emmener le hors de ma vue et faite le souffrir !

Le grand corsaire fit un geste pour que l'on emmène Slake tandis qu'il prit la jeune femme par l'épaule pour la faire sortir. Durant le trajet, elle tremblait comme une feuille alors qu'il ne faisait pas froid. De plus, elle ne vit que trop tard où elle était : la chambre du grand corsaire. Mettant ses mains autour de ses épaules, elle essaya tant bien que mal de calmer le flot d'émotions qui l'envahissait mais ce fut impossible. Ses genoux cédèrent, tombant au sol, elle essaya de respirer convenablement tout en griffant le sol de ses ongles. Au bout d'un moment, elle se mit à rire de façon nerveuse, à pleurer pour finalement hurler à plein poumons en relevant la tête. Impassible, Doflamingo était rester en retrait pour la laisser se vider de sa rage qu'elle gardait au fond d'elle même depuis si longtemps. Quelques secondes après, elle se releva, essuyant les larmes qui avaient couler pour ensuite se retourner vers le grand corsaire.

\- Comment as tu fais pour le retrouver ?

\- Fufufufufu ! Cela je ne puis te le révéler ma petite louve.

\- Et sa pouffe ?

\- Hum disons qu'elle ne faisait pas partit du cadeau.

\- Je vois. Je dois dire que ce fut une réelle surprise de revoir cette pourriture depuis tout ce temps. Merci infiniment Doffy.

\- Rien ne me fait plus plaisirs que de voir un membre de ma family heureux.

\- Ha ha ha ha ! Toi alors. Rassure moi, il ne crèvera pas tout de suite ?

\- Bien sur que non. Cela je peut te l'assurer.

\- Bien. Encore autre chose.

S'approchant de son capitaine pour être à sa hauteur malgré sa petite taille elle ne put s'empêcher de lui demander :

\- J'ai remarquer que depuis un moment que ta chambre était devenu bien silencieuse. Pas de nouvelle favorite ?

\- J'en ai plus besoins.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Par ce que j'ai devant moi une merveilleuse femme qui passe devant toutes les autres.

\- Il me semble qu'elle t'a dit qu'elle n'était pas...

\- Oh ! Elle ne l'ai pas. D'une beauté sauvage, un caractère aussi sadique que son capitaine. Que demander de plus.

\- Le fait qu'elle sera la seule dorénavant à pouvoir être à côté de le dit capitaine.

\- Bien entendu. Lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille. Au fait tu es vraiment à tomber dans cette robe.

\- Faudra que je remercie Jora. Mais pour le moment...

Tirant sur les pans du manteau de Doflamingo, elle approcha son visage du sien :

\- J'ai un flamant rose à chasser.

\- Fufufufufu ! Dit toi qu'il est du genre coriace.

\- Je demande à voir. Seule condition, interdiction de détruire cette robe.

\- J'aurais du mal à tenir cette promesse.

\- Dans ce cas, je ferais ce qu'il faut pour. Susurra la jeune femme.

Puis elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de les ouvrir pour que leur langues puisse se goûter. La jeune femme voulait lui démontrer qu'elle lui pardonnait et que cette nuit, elle n'allait pas quitter sa chambre. Ni les autres jours d'ailleurs. Mettant fin au baiser, elle lui retira son manteau à plume rose pour le jeter quelques part dans la pièce. Elle fit de même avec la chemise qu'il portait le laissant torse nu. Devant cette silhouette et ses abdos, la jeune femme eut soudain très faim au point de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres. Levant ses mains, elle les posa sur ce torse parfait, le détaillant de ses doigts avant de faire de même avec sa langue. Arya lécha, mordilla au passage ses tétons qui devinrent dures sous la langue faisant haleter le grand corsaire. Au fur et à mesure, elle descendit de plus en bas au point d'être à genoux devant l'objet de sa convoitise.

Arya en profita d'ailleurs pour ouvrir son corset dévoilant sa poitrine au grand plaisirs de son capitaine. Il put voir dans ses yeux un faim viscérale qu'elle se devait d'assouvir. Tout doucement, elle fit remonter ses mains sur le pantalon violet à rayure violette avant de les poser devant la ceinture orange qui maintenait le vêtement. Ouvrant grand la bouche, elle engloba la bosse qui c'était former au devant avant de baisser la fermeture avec ses dents tout en défaisant la ceinture. Elle écarta un peu les pans afin de libérer de sa prison de tissu, l'objet de son désir. Se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, elle leva les yeux vers ceux du flamant qui serrait la mâchoire d' anticipation.

Souriant, elle leva la main prenant le pénis de son capitaine. Elle le serra fort mais pas trop faisant des mouvements de va et viens. Cela tira des gémissement de plaisirs au grand corsaire qui eut du mal à se retenir. Surtout lorsqu'elle le lécha sur toute la longueur avant de réceptionner la goutte de liquide séminale qui perlait autour de son glande. Ce fut encore plus terrible lorsqu'elle le prit en bouche pour le sucer. A ce moment là, Doflamingo du se raccrocher à la tête de la jeune femme pour ne pas perdre pied faisant basculer son chapeau par terre. Face à cette petite gâterie, il ne put s'empêcher de bouger les hanches au même rythme que la bouche de son amante. Des frissons lui parcourut l'échine, lorsqu'il sentit ses doigts lui agripper les fesses afin de se stabiliser elle aussi.

\- Bon sang...quelle petite diablesse ! Pensa le grand corsaire.

En effet Arya s'en donnait à cœur joie. La jeune femme était vraiment aux anges si bien qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de faire une petite comparaison dans son esprit.

\- Hum ! Dire qu'il a fallut que je sois à l'article de la mort pour le trouver. Y'a pas à dire, il est cent fois mieux que ce connard de Slake !

Serrant un peut plus les cheveux, le grand corsaire sentait que la délivrance n'était pas loin. Basculant la tête en arrière, il se vida dans la bouche de son amante à grand jet puissant. La jeune femme avala le tout, nettoyant même le sexe de son partenaire avant de se retirer pour léché ses lèvres tout en lâchant un :

\- Hum ! Vraiment bon !

L'instant d'après, elle était sur ses jambes pour être ensuite plaquer contre le torse de son capitaine qui l'embrassait avec passion. Tellement enivré pas le baiser, elle ne vit pas qu'il les dirigeait vers une petite table dont il balança le contenu d'un revers de la main. Brisant le baiser, Doflamingo, la retourna pour la plaquer durement sur la table. Sentir le bois contre sa poitrine lui donna des frissons mais ce fut pire lorsqu'elle sentir l'air frais sur son postérieur. En effet, le grand corsaire en avait profiter pour lui relever la robe jusqu'à sa culotte en dentelle noir qu'il s'empressa d'enlever ou plutôt d'arraché sans une once de remord. Puis il glissa une des ses mains entre les cuisses de sa partenaire qui gémit à son contact.

\- Fufufufufu ! Tu es si humide et prête pour moi.

\- Arrête de parler le flamant et agit ! Ordonna Arya.

L'instant d'après, elle le sentit en elle d'une façon assez violente qui la fit hurler de plaisirs mais aussi de douleur. Se cramponnant à la table, elle essaya de s'habituer à cette intrusion. Faut dire que cela faisait plus de deux ans qu'elle n'avait pas couché avec un homme ! Se penchant vers son oreille, Doflamingo lui susurra :

\- Ne t'avise pas de me donner des ordres !

\- Gni...je vais...essayer...gni...

Lui enserrant les hanches au point de lui faire mal, le grand corsaire se mit à bouger en elle. D'abord lentement pour la faire languir suivit de coup de rein plus violent. Serrant la table au point que ses jointures devinrent presque blanche, Arya essaya de se caler au rythme de son capitaine qui il fallait le dire était vraiment impitoyable.

\- Hum...ahhh...oui...plus vite...plus fort...ahhh

Fut tout ce qu'elle put dire tellement plaisirs était intense. De plus lorsque sa poitrine frottait le bois, cela lui envoyait encore plus de plaisirs. Doflamingo quand à lui était vraiment ravit. Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait d'être en elle. Lorsqu'elle l'avait éconduit, il avait du se faire violence pour ne pas la coincer afin de la prendre lorsqu'il la voyait. Cette femme était une véritable diablesse qui le rendait fou comme un volcan qui allait rentrer en éruption. Jamais avec aucune de ses ex il n'avait sentit cela. C'était du pure bonheur. Sentant la vague libératrice venir, Arya leva la tête pour crier le nom de son amant tandis que celui-ci se vidait en elle.

Essayant à réapprendre à respirer, Arya fut la première à répondre :

\- Putain c'était...j'ai pas de mot pour décrire cela...

\- Et tu n'as encore rien vu. Lui annonça Doflamingo en lui embrassant l'omoplate droite.

S'enlevant du fourreau chaud malgré le petit couinement de reproche, il se débarrassa de son pantalon avant d'enlever la robe qui le gênait plus que tout. La prenant dans ses bras, il se dirigea vers son lit où il la déposa comme si la jeune femme était en porcelaine. Avant même qu'elle est put se relever, il fut sur elle. Il lui embrassa d'abord le cou laissant même une marque avant de descendre vers sa poitrine. Là, il taquina l'un de ses téton avant de poursuivre sa route plus au sud. Quand il effleura une cicatrice laisser par une balle, Arya retint sa respiration ce qui ne passa pas inaperçue au grand corsaire. Léchant la blessure, il la mordit avant de faire de même avec les autres. Pour autant cela ne déstressa pas la jeune femme. Levant la tête, il la toisa avant de dire :

\- Détend toi un peu ma louve.

\- Mes cicatrices...

\- Te rendent unique. Termina Doflamingo.

Arya allait répliquer mais la bouche de son capitaine qui se posa sur son entrejambe la fit taire. S'accrochant à ses cheveux, elle essaya de ne pas perdre pied. Pour autant, elle sentit que lorsqu'elle effleura les branches de ses lunettes, il se crispait un peu sous ses doigts. Le rassurant en déplaçant ses doigts sur sa tête, elle le laissa faire. Pour autant, elle le voulait en elle et de suite. Le poussant par les épaules, Arya le tira ensuite vers elle pour lui ordonner :

\- En moi et de suite le flamant !

\- Fufufufufu ! Il me semblait t'avoir dit que je détestait que l'on me donne des ordres !

\- M'en fiche ! Je peux plus attendre !

\- Dans ce cas...

La pénétrant d'un coup, il se mit à point d'honneur à la « punir » de plaisirs. S'accrochant à son cou, ses jambes à ses hanches, Arya gémit, haleta, griffa même le dos de son capitaine tant c'était si bon. Quand la vague libératrice arriva, elle ne pouvait plus bouger ni parler. Elle fut ramener contre un torse bien puissant avant de s'endormir épuiser. Le lendemain, se réveillent en première, elle se mit sur un coude pour bailler avant de reporter son intention vers son amant. Celui-ci dormait toujours et avait ses lunettes sur lui.

\- Il ne les a pas enlever de toute la nuit.

Soudain une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Se contorsionnant, elle fit en sorte de se poser sur les hanches de son capitaine avant de se pencher vers lui. Délicatement, elle lui enleva ses lunettes et attendit. En même pas une seconde il ouvrit les yeux pour fusiller la jeune femme qui resta bluffé.

\- Arya !

\- Tes yeux...magnifiques...Souffla-t-elle.

Doflamingo avait sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas et quand il avait ouvert les yeux, il sut ce qui passait. La jeune femme avait profiter du fait qu'il dorme pour lui enlever ses lunettes. D'abord en colère, il fut surpris par la réponse qu'elle lui donna. Ayant vu ses yeux, Arya décida de lui remette ses lunettes tout en soufflant sensuellement :

\- Ne t'en fait pas le flamant. Je ne le dirais à personne.

\- Tu as plutôt intérêt !

\- Ouh ! Je vois que l'on est de mauvaise humeurs. J'ai de quoi calmer l'ambiance.

Prenant appuie sur ses jambes, elle se souleva un peu juste pour ensuite descendre lentement sur le sexe de son capitaine en gémissant de plaisirs. Durant tout le reste de la matinée, ils firent l'amour jusqu'à l'épuisement. Plus tard, le couple c'était affiché ensemble au grand bonheur de la family. Arya était considérée maintenant comme la compagne de Doflamingo, son égal et une guerrière redoutable. Dans la Marine et dans le monde la piraterie, elle fut connue sous le nom de Arya la Sauvage. Elle n'avait pas trop changer son look bien que des fois, la jeune femme portait une robe par ci par là pour son amant. La seule chose qui avait changer fut le bandana qu'elle portait au poignet. Il n'était plus rouge mais violet. On pouvait dire qu'une louve avait trouver sa moitié qui était un flamant rose et cette louve était impitoyable lorsqu'il fallait protéger les siens.

FIN !

 **N/A : Voilà c'est finit. J'espère que vous avez aimé et que cela vous permettra d'attendre un peu pour la suite de mon autre fic. C'était pas facile d'écrire sur se personnage mais bon, des fois faut tenter le diable. Sur ceux, je vous dit à la prochaine.**


End file.
